Trying To Live
by StephanieIrvine
Summary: Stephanie McMahon isn't in the best relationship. Is there anyone who can help her? Stephanie McMahon and Chris Jericho
1. Chapter 1

Pain. That was all she felt. She hurt all over. Every movement she made, hurt her all the more. She thought about just staying there. Not moving. Not living. But sure enough someone would find her. Then there would be pity. She couldn't handle pity right now. She was a women of status, someone seeing her like this would would destroy all that she had built to hide behind. He had promised her the last time was the last, but then again he said that then as well, she should have expected it.   
  
Painfully she pulled herself to her feet with the help of the couch she had so roughly been thrown against. Slowly she walked across to the single mirror that hung in the room. Her reflection faced her. She didn't even recognize herself. The bruises on her face were getting darker by the second. The dried blood only made it look worse. She reached up to wipe away some of the blood, but winced. The pain in her arm was dull compared to the throbbing in her head. God, she thought, he had really done it to her this time. She would have to stay away for a week or two at least. Make-up wouldn't cover this one up.   
  
She turned on the tap, wetting the face cloth as she put it under. She rinsed it out and raised it to her face. Slowly wiping away the crusted blood that had dried onto her face. She cringed every now and then when the cloth touched a cut that it wasn't familiar with. The once white cloth was now dirty and red. As she looked back into the mirror, she noted that although she was covered in black and purple bruises she did look surprisingly better.   
  
She made her way back towards the couch and slowly sat down, she just just needed to rest for a minute. Reflecting back on her life, this wasn't what she had expected. All she ever wanted was someone to love her, like she loved them, a house she could call her own and children she could spoil. Instead she had to live in this hell. Loving someone that used her, beat her and made her feel insignificant. How did this happen she thought? She knew the answer to that. She wanted the power and so did he, in the beginning it was perfect. They owned everything, destroyed what got in their way. They were happy. Then he turned on her one night, flew into a fit of rage because of some stupid, pointless thing. But that was him, stupid and pointless. That's what she thought now anyway. He had apologized of course and she had believed him. Forgave him. She didn't know then what a monster he really was.   
  
She wanted out, she had tried and tried, but it had never worked out. She had alienated all of her friends because of him. She couldn't even tell her family. They weren't on good terms because she was with him. God how she wished she wasn't.   
  
Escaping from her thoughts, she realized how late it was. Most likely, nearly all the other people had left by now. She carefully got up from the couch and gathered her things. She put on her shades to cover up most of her bruises, though they were still slightly visible round the side.   
  
As she passed by the mirror she took in her appearance, and chuckled without humor. He had reduced her to this. She shook her head. She would stand for this no more. She needed to find a way out of this marriage and fast.   
  
As she took one last look at herself all she could think was,   
  
"Damn you Hunter, Damn you to Hell!" 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N :- Thanks to the people that have reviewed the fic so far :-)   
  
Also a Big Thank You to Nina who has help me out a lot So thanks Nina  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Stephanie reached the door of her dressing-room and opened it cautiously seeing if anyone was   
  
about. There wasn't a person to be seen. She relaxed slightly. She slipped out the room and   
  
shut the door quietly. With her head down she walked along the deserted corridors, thinking of   
  
a good enough excuse to tell her father why she wouldn't be attending any shows in the near   
  
future.   
  
She was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't see the person who had turned the corner   
  
and she walked straight into them. The impact sent them both to the ground, making Stephanie   
  
wince as she landed on her injured arm.   
  
She looked across the floor to the person she had collided with and bit back a groan of   
  
annoyance. There lay none other than Chris Jericho.   
  
Of all the days for this to happen she thought this had to be the one. She let out a sigh as   
  
she stood up, preparing for what she knew was coming. She watched him get off the ground and   
  
turn to face her. He looked at her and a smirk formed on his face.   
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the Billion Dollar Princess herself, out looking for business are   
  
you?"   
  
God, she thought, she couldn't deal with this tonight it was too much. Stephanie looked at him;   
  
she could tell he was getting ready for her comeback. She simply just didn't have the energy to   
  
think of one.   
  
"Sure Jericho, whatever you say."   
  
The confusing look that came over his face almost made her want to laugh out loud.   
  
"Is that it, are we done?" she asked.  
  
"What's wrong Stephy, can't lower yourself to talk to the help?"   
  
Stephanie sighed, she wasn't like that at all, she used to love hanging around with the other   
  
wrestlers. But when she had become Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley, Hunter had forbidden her. God, she   
  
thought, wasn't that the biggest mistake of her life. If only she hadn't wanted revenge on her   
  
father, she wouldn't be in this mess.   
  
She was startled out of her thoughts when Jericho started waving his hand in front of her face.   
  
"Hello, anyone in there? I know I'm great to look at but you need to learn how to concentrate   
  
Steph!"   
  
Stephanie looked up at him, ok so she found him rather hot but that didn't mean her world   
  
revolved around him. She glared at him and was walking past him, when he grabbed her injured   
  
arm. She let out a yelp, causing Jericho to let her go in surprise.   
  
"What's wrong? I hardly even touched you!"   
  
"No...nothing's wrong, I just wasn't expecting it."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Why do you suddenly care! Nothing's wrong, so just leave me alone."   
  
"Fine."   
  
Jericho watched her walk away. What was up with her, he thought, first she had just let him   
  
insult her like that, then she yelped when he had hardly even touched her and why was she wearing  
  
shades inside anyway? He thought he had seen something beneath them but the hallway was poorly   
  
lit so he couldn't be sure.   
  
All that he did know was that, that wasn't the Stephanie that he was used to. There was   
  
something going on with her and despite all his reservations about what he thought she was, he   
  
really wanted to find out what it was 


	3. Chapter 3

Chris Jericho sat in his hotel room. The only thing on his mind was none other than Stephanie   
  
McMahon. He chuckled slightly, who would've thought that would ever happen?   
  
The truth was, he was actually worried about about her. He hadn't seen her at any of the events   
  
in almost two weeks. Thinking back to that night where they had literally bumped into each other  
  
in the deserted hallway, he remembered how out of character she had seemed and the way she had   
  
held her arm just after he had touched her.   
  
At first he thought that maybe she was setting him up for a trap, but that didn't make sense as   
  
they were some of the last few people in the building. He just didn't know what to think at the   
  
time.   
  
He did feel guilty though for unintentionally hurting her, and was going to apologize at the next   
  
show, but she had never turned up. At first he didn't think anything of it, until he realized   
  
that a week had gone by and there was still no sign of Stephanie.   
  
That's when he started asking if anyone had seen or heard from her. No one had seen her but   
  
they had heard that she was on vacation somewhere. Chris had accepted that and had almost   
  
forgotten about Stephanie's sudden disappearance until he had been passing by Triple H's   
  
dressing-room. He knew he shouldn't have been listening, but curiosity got the better of him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"A vacation, that's what you came up with?"   
  
"Oh you wanted to make it believable. Well I'm sure you managed to pull that off without any   
  
trouble, you are a spoiled brat, what else would he believe?"   
  
"Well I'm sure your father doesn't suspect anything and for your sake he better not. If anyone   
  
finds out what's going on Steph you're going to be so sorry."   
  
"Don't start mouthing off at me now, just because I'm not there. You know what will happen when   
  
I when I get home! It won't be pretty and you'll be absent for more than two weeks."   
  
"Yeah you better be sorry, this would never happen if you did what I told you to do! Oh but not   
  
Stephanie McMahon, she never does what she's told, so what happens? Yeah you know what happens!   
  
Do I need to remind you? No I thought not."   
  
"Do you expect to be back anytime soon, I know your father's an idiot but I know he isn't stupid.  
  
If you're not here next week then I'll just have to come and get you myself and you know how I   
  
get if you don't do as I say!"   
  
"There's a good girl. Well I'll see you in a week's time, then baby, and Steph, try not to be   
  
too slutty, you know how upset I get when other men look at you!"   
  
"Bye."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Granted he had only heard a one-sided conversation, an unpleasant one at that, but now Chris was   
  
sure, now more than ever, that something had happened to Stephanie that night in the hallway,   
  
and that something was her husband Triple H. He didn't like where his thoughts were leading him,   
  
but it was staring him straight in the face.   
  
That explained Stephanie's behavior that night too and why she was so desperate to get out of   
  
the arena. Damn him, he thought, he had only made things worse by insulting her and causing her   
  
more pain that she had never deserved to begin with.   
  
She was due at the next show, he'd talk to her then and try his hardest to get her to open up to   
  
him. Like that was going to be an easy job he thought, first, he would have to get Stephanie   
  
away from Triple H and alone somewhere private, then he'd have to get her to trust him and then   
  
get her away from that asshole she called her husband. Her trust was probably going to be the   
  
hardest thing to gain from her, he mused, but he vowed right their in his hotel room that he   
  
wouldn't stop till she was safe. 


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie walked into the arena, right beside her was her husband - her abuser - Triple H. A few people looked up when they entered but went back to what they were doing after seeing who it was. Nothing was different. No one had missed her. No one noticed how she limped slightly. Another injury to add to her list, she thought, if only she had kept her mouth shut on the phone, then Hunter wouldn't have beaten her again.   
  
They walked to their dressing-room. Once inside they put their bags down. Stephanie looked around the room; there was a plasma screen television hanging on the wall, in case they wanted to watch the show during the night, a leather sofa, a mini fridge with all kinds of beverages in it, if either of them were thirsty, and a door that lead to an in-suite bathroom. What else would she have expected, her husband was the WWE Champion, he could only have the best? Which he only got once he had married her. She now knew that's why he was with her. The power. Nothing else mattered. Certainly not her.   
  
Stephanie turned around and noticed that Hunter was going towards the door.   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to the gym. I need to work on some stuff. Try not to have too many men while I'm gone OK Steph?"   
  
He opened the door and left. Once Stephanie heard the click of the door when it closed, she sank down onto the leather sofa and let out a tired sigh. She was safe for at least an hour at the most.   
  
She smiled, these were the moments she lived for. Being free. Doing what SHE wanted, when SHE wanted, and right now all she wanted was to take off her black, uncomfortable shoes Hunter had told her to wear tonight and lay back on the sofa relaxing with no interruptions.   
  
=   
  
Chris Jericho was in the WWE gym; he was easily bench-pressing 250LBS, but his heart wasn't really in it. He had arrived at the arena early, hoping to catch Stephanie but she hadn't arrived. He had waited for about an hour but still there was no sign of her. He had begun to get frustrated and headed to the gym, where he currently was right now.   
  
He looked over towards the door as it swang open with a slight bang and his eyes settled on Triple H. He felt a sudden anger as he watched him go about his business like he wasn't the violent bastard he really was. He wanted to go over there and beat him down, see how he would like it, but if he was here that meant that Stephanie was alone. He smiled, put his weights down, got up and left the gym, with one destination on his mind.   
  
Chris moved along the corridors, meeting people he knew, he'd say a quick 'Hello' and then quickly leave. He took lefts and rights until he stood in front of the door he was looking for. His eyes narrowed as he read the sign on the door said 'Triple H'. He had hated the man before he found out what he'd been doing to his wife, but now, now he just detested him to his very core.   
  
He reached his hand up and lightly knocked on to the door. The was no answer. He tried again and there was the same response. He started to get a little bit worried. What if Triple H had hurt her when they had arrived at their room, what if she was in there laying on the floor unconscious? A million thoughts were flowing through his mind and none of them were pleasant. He grabbed the handle and opened the door and walked into the room.   
  
Chris looked around and sighed, Stephanie was nowhere to be seen. She must have went out to get coffee or something. He turned around and headed for the door, just as he was about to open it when the door to his right suddenly opened. He smiled there stood Stephanie McMahon.   
  
=   
  
Stephanie looked up startled not expecting anyone to be in her dressing-room, especially not Chris Jericho of all people. Why was he here, she thought, and why on earth was he smiling at her? He never did that, at least not towards her anyway.   
  
"Can I help you Jericho? Or are you just lost?"   
  
"Steph, hey, how are you, you ok?"   
  
Stephanie looked at him, was he on something? Why was he asking her these questions?   
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm fine thank you."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes, why?"   
  
"I just thought I would apologize for that night when I bumped into you, I didn't mean to cause you any more pain than you were already in."   
  
"What do you mean, 'Pain I was already in'?"   
  
"I was passing by Triple H's dressing-room last week and I heard him talking to you on the phone."   
  
"So that doesn't me...mean an...anything!"   
  
"Stephanie, I know what's going on."   
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"   
  
"What, so he doesn't beat you? He wasn't the one who hurt your arm and God knows what else? He's never done anything like that to you, right Steph?"   
  
"..."   
  
"I KNEW IT. That son of a bitch, who does he think he is? HUH? He has no right to treat you like that, no right at all! Stephanie you need to get away from him!"   
  
"How am I meant to do that Chris? Go to my family, yeah right! We don't talk. We haven't since I married him. My friends? What friends! I don't have any! I have nobody to go to. So tell me, please tell me how get away from him?"   
  
"You have me."   
  
Stephanie looked at him. Shock covered her face, was Chris Jericho actually offering her help? That was new.   
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
"Yeah. Do you think I'm going to do nothing while he beats you? Not going to happen. Come on Steph, this is the perfect chance to get away from all this shit. Are you really going to let it slip right through your fingers? If you do you'll be stuck here forever."   
  
Stephanie looked at him. This was her way out. She wouldn't have to live in this hell anymore She would be mad to stay. She smiled at him and nodded her head. Yeah, she would be free.   
  
"How do we get away?"   
  
"Well, I got here early tonight and I looked at the schedule and I'm not scheduled for any matches tonight and Trips is at the gym, so grab your bag Princess."   
  
"Now! We're leaving now?"   
  
"It's the perfect time. Trips is away and I've got nothing to do. Can you think of a better time? No didn't think so. So get your bag and lets go."   
  
Stephanie grabbed her bag and followed Chris to the door. He reached out his hand for hers. She looked down at it, thinking for a moment, then slipped her hand into his.   
  
He opened the door and looked out cautiously, the coast was clear. He gently pulled her as they left the dressing-room, and headed down the corridors to his own dressing-room, picked up his own bag and then headed to the parking lot without meeting anyone. Thank God the show had started, keeping everyone else occupied, leaving them to get away without hassle.   
  
In the parking lot they reached Chris's rental car. Chris helped Stephanie in and then went round and opened the trunk, putting their bags inside and then headed to the driver's side and got in himself. She smiled over at him as the drove away.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Anytime Princess, Anytime."   
  
=   
  
Triple H opened the door to his dressing-room and went inside. He looked around confused.   
  
"Steph?"   
  
He walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. He looked inside. There was no sign of her.   
  
"Steph, where are you?"   
  
He looked around the room and noticed his bag was the only one there. A look of disbelief came over his face.   
  
"No she couldn't have. She wouldn't dare!" 


	5. Chapter 5

They had traveled through the night with Jericho at the wheel. The first rays of morning light were just appearing, and beside him was Stephanie, who was snoring lightly. Not like a buzz-saw, more of a heavy sighing. Chris smiled slightly, he couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing he had ever seen and heard.  
  
He turned to the right on the road he was on and pulled into the parking lot of the nearest motel and switched the engine off. He looked into the rear-view mirror in front of him. He looked as tired as he felt. Chris let out a long yawn and turned towards Stephanie.  
  
He reached out and shook her gently, but Stephanie just mumbled something slightly and remained asleep. This time he shook her just a little harder and she stirred from her sleep and finally woke up.  
  
Stephanie looked around, disorientated, wondering where she was. She looked to her left and saw Chris Jericho. Confusion came over her for a second, then she remembered the events of the other night. She smiled over at him and then finally realized that they had stopped moving.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Denver."  
  
"Denver? We're in Denver?"  
  
"Yeah, we're stopping here on our way to Winnipeg."  
  
"To your own house?"  
  
"Yeah. Home sweet home."  
  
"But won't that take forever?"  
  
"It'll be a couple of days at least. We're going to stop here so I can get some much needed beauty sleep. I'm not this handsome without a good couple of hours in bed. Then we're off on our own little road trip."  
  
"Are you sure it'll be safe enough to stay in Winnipeg? What if Hunter tracks me down? What will I do then?"  
  
"We."  
  
"We?"  
  
"You said, 'What will I do' the question is 'What will we do?' If he does manage to find us I'll deal with him. Don't worry that won't happen though, he won't find you, not till you're ready to be seen. It's my parents home anyway, my home is in Florida. You don't need to worry Steph, I won't let him get you, I'll keep you safe. I promise."  
  
"Thank you Chris."  
  
"It's no problem Princess."  
  
They exited the car, getting their bags out from the backseat and headed over towards the man at the reception desk to book a room. Chris made small talk with the man at the desk until he had gotten his details and given them a room to stay in for the night. Chris and Stephanie headed towards their room, heading up the metal stairs that lead to the second story and along to Room Number 12. Chris opened the door and they headed in.  
  
Once inside they both dropped their bags to the floor and took a look around. The room itself was pretty basic. It had two beds that were only separated by a night-table that had a lamp and a telephone on top of it, a television that looked like it had seen better days and a door which probably lead to the bathroom.  
  
Chris looked over towards Stephanie and had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing at the look that had appeared on her face. She looked at the room as if someone had just puked their guts out and hadn't bothered to clean up afterwards. It was plain to see that this was not what she was used to.  
  
"Don't worry Princess, it's only for a couple of hours then we'll head off again and try to find a better one when we next stop."  
  
"No...No it's fine, it's not like I'm going to get a disease from just breathing the air in here...right?"  
  
Chris laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that won't happen in here."  
  
Stephanie smiled at her own stupidity.  
  
"I'm sorry that I sound ungratefull but this is new to me, I am very thankful that you have helped me Chris, even though you didn't need to. I'm glad to be anywhere that doesn't included Hunter. So I guess this isn't the worst place I've ever been."  
  
"He really has put you through hell hasn't he?"  
  
Stephanie looked away from Chris and sat down on top of her bed.  
  
"You have no idea. Being with Hunter was...was, there's no word for how bad it was when I was with him. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone."  
  
"You're not with him now, you won't ever be again, I swear Steph if he touches you again I won't be held accountable for my actions."  
  
Chris sat on the bed opposite Stephanie and leaned forward, he took her hands in his and gently stroked his thumb back and forth over them. He looked up at her and took her in. She looked completely different than what he was used to. She had no make-up on and her hair was straight. Other than the clothes she was still in from last night there was not trace of the evil Stephanie McMahon everyone was used to seeing. This Stephanie looked innocent and vulnerable.  
  
"Can you tell me how long it's been going on for, how it started in the first place?"  
  
"O...ok."  
  
Stephanie took a deep breath and let the words flow from her mouth.  
  
"It all started after Kurt had that thing for me, Hunter couldn't stand the thought of someone else being attracted to me. So one night, it was just after the show had finished and we were in our dressing-room. We were arguing over what Kurt had done earlier in the show and I must have said something and the next thing I knew, he had smacked me across the face and I had ended up on the floor. I couldn't believe that he had actually touched me like that and he just looked down at me laying there, and he just turned and walked away. He didn't even apologize. Afterwards things just got worse, he'd hit me for stupid things, like leaving clothes laying about, stuff like that. I finally got the courage to tell him that I was leaving, but he didn't like that at all, so he beat me up and left me in the middle of the floor unconscious. It has been going on ever since, and he'd control what I'd wear, who I would talk to and if I told him no or disagreed with him I'd get hit till I finally agreed. Now I'm here with you, of all people."  
  
"That bastard! I can't believe what he's been doing to you! What he's put you through! He had no right to touch you! God, I want to kill him so much."  
  
"Chris, I'm ok now. With you."  
  
Chris looked at her and smiled softly at her. His hands still held hers and he gave them a little squeeze.  
  
"How do you feel, now that you've said it out loud? That you're not the only person carrying this around?"  
  
Stephanie thought for a moment, thinking about all she felt now that she was away from Hunter, and had someone that actually cared for her.  
  
"Like a weight has been taken off my shoulders. That I'm not alone anymore, someone actually cares a....about me, an...and I'm s...safe."  
  
Chris could tell that she was trying not to cry in front of him. Trying not to be weak. He didn't care if she cried in front of him, after all that she had been through, she'd never be weak in his eyes ever again.  
  
"You can let it out you know, it won't make you weak. It might even make you feel better than you do right now."  
  
He watched her face. Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears, then the first tear fell, then the second and the third and fourth, until there was to many too count and all he could do was watch.  
  
He made a decision and pulled her forward to him and sat her on top of his knees, then he wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into his chest.  
  
Stephanie had never felt more secure and safe in her entire life.  
  
As Chris held her in his arms as she cried, seconds turned to minutes which became hours. He had lost track of how long he had held her for. All he knew was that she had cried all the tears she had, had and fell asleep exhausted.  
  
He slowly stood up with Stephanie in his arms and gently put her onto her bed. He made a move towards his own bed but Stephanie had a hold of his hand and it didn't seem she was going to let go of it anytime soon, so he lay down behind her and wrapped his free arm around her pulling her to him. He drifted off to sleep listening to her heavy sighing with a smile on his face. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hey people I don't stay in the US so I don't know if the towns I've mentioned are correct so if they aren't I'M SORRY. Also The song is 'To Kill A Stranger' it doesn't belong to me it belongs to Fozzy.   
  
Stephanie sighed contentedly, she had no idea what she was sleeping on top of and she didn't really care. All she could think at that particular moment was she had never been more comfortable than she was right now and she really didn't want to move. Ever. She lay there between sleep and reality for a while longer until she realized what she was laying on was moving. No not moving, breathing. She opened her eyes and was face to face with a sleeping Chris Jericho.   
  
Her breath caught as she took in his features. She had never seen him looking like he did right now. He looked so peaceful, relaxed and content. She guessed that she was one of the few people that actually got to see him like this, she could be wrong, maybe she was, but all but she could think was that this was a unique sight in front of her. Stephanie then realized that Chris's arm was wrapped around her back, holding her to him - protecting her - she smiled; she felt safe for the first time in a long time.   
  
She looked up, just as Chris opened his eyes, as Chris saw her a smile appeared on his face which Stephanie returned.   
  
"Morning Steph."   
  
"Good morning Chris."   
  
"What time is it?"   
  
Stephanie looked down at her watch.   
  
"7:00am."   
  
"Damn, we slept through the whole day."   
  
"Yeah, we did, but you really needed it. You did drive the whole night before and you looked really tired."   
  
"I guess, but we should get going soon. I was thinking about heading west we could make our way to Lincoln then from there to Pierre then head to Bismarck, then finally we'll arrive in Winnipeg. What do you think?"   
  
"Yeah that sounds good."   
  
"Cool. So I'll just head out, pay the man at the desk, and then go fill up the car and go get some food and stuff."   
  
"OK, I'm gonna jump in a quick shower, will I have enough time?"   
  
"Of course you will. I'll wait for you Princess. Take as long as you need."   
  
"Thanks Chris, you're sweet."   
  
"Well it has been said by some people every now and then, but don't tell anyone else, it might ruin my reputation."   
  
Stephanie laughed, he was completely different from what she had thought he was actually like.   
  
"OK, I won't tell anyone, I promise."   
  
Chris got up from the bed and Stephanie instantly missed the closeness of him beside her. He headed over to his bag and pulled out a jersey which he pulled on over his t-shirt. He turned to look at Stephanie with a amused expression on his face.   
  
"Thank God. I'm gonna go now, I'll see you when I come back thought. I should be about 20 minutes at the most."   
  
"That's fine, bye Chris."   
  
"See you, in a bit Princess."   
  
He walked to the the door opened it and he was gone.   
  
=   
  
Stephanie sighed as she went into the bathroom. It was small and dirty, but it didn't really matter, she just needed a long, warm shower. She peeled off her clothes and looked in the mirror. Her bruises were fading a little, which was good, it made her feel a bit better.   
  
Even though she was away from Hunter there were still reminders all over her body from her time with him. Her right shoulder for example, there was a visible scar on it which she had received when she had been roughly flung into the sharp pointed end of the coffee table they owned which was still in her living-room. There were more scars on her arms, on her legs and her back. They were all by that same person, her tormenter. The one man Stephanie hated most in the world. Her husband.   
  
She moved away from the mirror and over to she shower. She pulled back the cheap shower curtain separating her from the small space they called a shower. She stepped in and turned it on, letting the water wash over her.   
  
The only sound to be heard in the bathroom was the water spraying from the shower-head and the sound of Stephanie breathing. She used this time to think. Right now all she was thinking was thank God Chris Jericho had been walking by Hunter's dressing room when he had or she would still be with him. He was her savior. She didn't know how to thank him. There wasn't anything that could repay him for his kindness.   
  
Stephanie reached forward and turned the shower off, she leaned out and grabbed a towel off of the rail and wrapped it around herself and headed back into the main room to get dressed.   
  
=   
  
Chris had just done all the things he needed to do and was headed back to the motel room to see if Stephanie was ready. He reached their door, opened it and walked in. He had one foot inside and froze. There was Stephanie McMahon like he had never seen her before. She was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a black, WWE t-shirt. Her hair hung loosely as she brushed it. She looked up as she heard the door open and smiled at Chris when she saw him.   
  
Chris stared at her, God, she's beautiful, he thought.   
  
"Did you take care of everything you need to do?"   
  
"..."   
  
"Chris?"   
  
"..."   
  
"Chris? Are you ok?"   
  
He saw the worried look on Stephanie's face and realized she had been talking to him. Way to zone out you idiot, he thought. What did she say?   
  
"Em, w...what did y...you say?"   
  
"Did you take care of everything you needed to do?"   
  
"That I needed to do? OH yeah! Yeah, yeah I did. We have a full tank of gas, food and everything."   
  
"Good, so I'm ready to go. What about you?"   
  
"I'm ready, let's go!"   
  
They picked up their bags and headed out the room. When they got to the car, Chris grabbed Stephanie's bag and put both in the back seat. They both got into the car and pulled away from the motel.   
  
=   
  
The next few days they were driving non-stop each taking turns at the wheel every six hours. They stopped for the occasional bathroom break and to get more food and gas. When the quietness became boring, they turned on the radio and playfully fought over which radio station they wanted to listen to. Which always ended with Stephanie getting her own way.   
  
While Stephanie slept Chris was always looking over at her and smiling. He loved the way she snored lightly and the way she would always mumble something stupid in her sleep. It alway kept him amused, sometimes making him laugh till he had to pull over, like when she had mumbled out 'No save the frogs, they never hurt us, all they do is hop.'   
  
They had already driven through Lincoln and Pierre, they were half way through Bismarck, if Chris kept to the speed he was at he would be in Winnipeg in the early morning.   
  
The night was dark and there were only a few motorists on the road with him. He had driven this road many times with his friends when he was younger. He had to admit he had enjoyed this journey with Stephanie. They had fun goofing around and doing stupid things. Like the time he tried to teach her a song.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"OK, ok. It starts out like:-   
  
'I'm drowning in the shadows   
  
That creep in my mind   
  
And it's hard to escape   
  
When there's no place left for me to hide.'   
  
You got it?"   
  
"Yeah go on."   
  
"The next bit is the chorus :-   
  
'And I keep on running the blood on my hands   
  
The battle is won but will it ever end   
  
And who am I to kill a stranger   
  
After all that we've been through   
  
And who am I to kill a stranger   
  
Darkness has engulfed all the light in my life.'   
  
Then the next bit goes :-   
  
'And my urge to kill has grown stronger over time'   
  
Then it's the chorus again but instead of 'Darkness has engulfed all the light in my life' it's :-   
  
'The truth you've always knew   
  
And who am I to kill a stranger   
  
After all we've been through'   
  
'It's a fever that's used for the thrill of the kill'   
  
Then it's just the chorus again with 'And now I'm killing you'"   
  
Chris looked over at Stephanie and couldn't help but laugh, at confused look that covered her face was comical. Stephanie looked at him and laughed along with him, then a determined look came on her face.   
  
"Right, just start singing and I'll pick it up."   
  
"OK Princess, let's do this!"   
  
So they had spent the day trying to get Stephanie to learn the song which she finally did with much help from Chris.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
He couldn't help but laugh as he thought back to that.   
  
He looked at at the sign he was just passing, 30 miles to Winnipeg, time was really passing by fast. If he put is foot down on the gas, he could be there in 10 maybe 20 minutes.   
  
=   
  
He pulled into the driveway of his parent's house, it was about 5:30 in the morning and he was tired and just wanted his bed. He knew his parent weren't going to be happy with him turning up at this time but hopefully they'd forgive him.   
  
He got out the car and went round to Stephanie's side, he opened her door and carefully pulled her out. With her in his arms he walked up to the front door and rang the door bell to get someone up. About 5 minutes later, the door swung open and his father stood there looking angry, but as he saw Chris he gave him a smile and then he saw Stephanie in his arms.   
  
Just as he was going to ask something, Chris interrupted him.   
  
"I'll tell you and Mom all about it when I get up. I just need my bed right now, is that cool?"   
  
"Sure son."   
  
"Thanks Dad."   
  
Chris walked into his parents home and walked up the stairs and along the hall to his room. It still hadn't changed from the last time he was there, some of his clothes were still over his floor and other things that reminded him of his last visit.   
  
He walked over to his bed and put Stephanie down on it, then he lay down next to her. He was exhausted and was asleep within minutes, and he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her and snuggled up to her. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I wanna thank the people that have reviewed so far :) So THANKS!!!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter to.  
  
Chris had woken up about an hour ago. It was now about 11 in the morning, his parents had woken a while ago and he could hear them moving around downstairs going about their business. He would go down and see them soon, granted he had told himself that about twenty times already, but he just couldn't stop looking at the sight in front of him.   
  
Stephanie lay in front of him, sound asleep. Little strands of her hair had fallen across her face and Chris couldn't help but smile, a smile that covered his face every time he looked at her. He thought she looked so beautiful, almost angelic.   
  
He slowly reached out his hand and swept away some of the hair that covered her face. He rested his hand softly against her cheek. He sighed, he knew he was developing feelings for her. Chris chuckled lightly. He was falling for the woman he had called some of the vilest names he could think of. But after spending those couple of days with her in the car, it was impossible not to have feelings with her, he thought; she had turned out to be a pretty amazing person.   
  
He removed his hand from where it rested and got out of the bed. He walked over to his bedroom door and walked out of it, before he closed it completely he turned around and took one last lingering look at Stephanie and then headed downstairs.   
  
=   
  
As Chris reached the bottom of the stairs he smelled the freshly brewed coffee that he knew his mother made every morning for his father. He followed the smell until he reached the kitchen, where he found both of his parents.   
  
As his mom saw him, a smile instantly came to her face. She went over to him and Chris engulfed her in a hug. He let go of her as the hug ended and went over and poured himself a cup of coffee, then sat down at the kitchen table.   
  
"It's so good to see you son, although I wasn't expecting your visit. What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be on the road with your work?" Loretta asked with curiosity.   
  
"It's great to see you to mom, same with you dad. I didn't know I had to have a reason to come visit my folks! It's not against the law is it?" Chris replied.   
  
"Well when you wake us up at 5:30 in the morning, with a girl sleeping in your arms, we're kind of curious. So who is the girl you brought with you? Your girlfriend?" She asked hopefully.   
  
"No mom, she isn't my girlfriend," He answered regretfully. "She's a friend. Her name's Stephanie."   
  
"Stephanie? Stephanie who?"   
  
"Stephanie McMahon." Chris told her cautiously.   
  
As Loretta heard the name, the smile she had on her face from seeing Chris disappeared and her face clearly showed the anger she felt towards Stephanie.   
  
"WHAT? Stephanie McMahon! The STEPHANIE MCMAHON?"   
  
"Yes mom, the Stephanie McMahon."   
  
"How could you? How could you bring that, THAT GIRL into MY HOME! After what she's put you through. Christopher have you LOST your MIND!" She demanded angrily.   
  
"Mom, would you please CALM down! It's way more complicated than you know. Stephanie is totally different, she isn't the evil bitch you think she is, once you know her she's really nice!" Chris explained intensely.   
  
"NICE! HER! You can't be serious! I've watched what she has done to you! All that she put you through, and you have the audacity it bring her to your home," Loretta shouted fiercely.   
  
Loretta looked at him like he had gone mad, not understanding how could do such a thing. Ted got up off his seat and moved towards his wife.   
  
"Loretta sweetie, Chris probably has a reason for bringing Stephanie here, maybe you should let the boy talk?" Ted asked slowly.   
  
"But Ted, that girl! What she's done to our son! Our baby!" She replied desperately.   
  
"Mom, I'm ok, it's Stephanie that's hurting right now. She's the one who needs to be protected. Not me."   
  
"What do you mean 'Needs to be protected'?"   
  
She looked at him, confusion in her eyes.   
  
"A couple of weeks ago I heard her husband talking on the phone to her, and he was being a complete asshole to her. Then I found out that he's been beating her. It's been going on for about a year now. So I took Stephanie away from him and we came here. I didn't know where else to go," Chris explained to her painfully.   
  
As Chris looked at his mother he could see that she instantly felt sorry for Stephanie but her love for him clouded her judgment of Stephanie. He smiled at her.   
  
"Mom, I know you only want what's best for me, and I know that you don't think I should be around Stephanie but once you get to know her, you'll realize she's a really nice person." He informed her.   
  
Loretta looked at him, she knew he was right but she had a right to want her son to be safe.   
  
"Is she badly hurt?" She asked with concern.   
  
"Her arm is hurt, though it should get better in the next couple of weeks and also her leg is a bit sore so she walks with a bit of a limp. Steph hides it well because she doesn't want to appear weak, and doesn't like asking for help," he explained to his parents.   
  
"Oh," Loretta simply said.   
  
=   
  
She had been awake since Chris had touched her face. She hadn't opened her eyes since she didn't want to scare him away. He had been so gentle; she couldn't help the pleasant feeling that passed through her whole body every time she remembered his touch. It was so different from Hunter's; his touch, was rough and hard, whereas Chris's touch was the complete opposite; his was soft, gentle and caring.   
  
Stephanie had to admit to herself, the last couple of times she had woken up in Chris's embrace, had made her feel wanted and safe, and every time he left, she missed it all the more. Why couldn't she have found Chris before her marriage to Hunter, she thought to herself, he would have been such a better husband than Hunter could ever aspire to be.   
  
Stephanie realized what she had just thought and gasped, her and Chris married? Actually now that she thought about it more, that didn't sound all that bad. She sighed slowly. Like that would ever happen, Chris would never fall for her, would he? No he wouldn't, she thought sadly, there was always her dreams though.   
  
She had heard the shouting about five minutes after Chris had went down, and heard her name mentioned. That couldn't couldn't be a good thing. Maybe if I just stay up here all day, then I won't cause any more arguments, she thought, but that would make me a coward, it's time to face the music.   
  
Stephanie got out of the bed she had shared with Chris earlier that night and slowly walked across his messy floor. She reached the door and opened it quietly. As she walked along upstairs landing she couldn't help but notice pictures of Chris when he was much younger. She couldn't help but smile, he hadn't changed much over the years and he had the same mischievous look in his eyes then that she had seen many times before.   
  
She finally reached the the top of the stairs and slowly descended them. As she reached the bottom she heard voices coming from the kitchen. She followed them and found Chris in there with his parents.   
  
As soon as Chris saw her a smile came over his face, like it usually did, and she couldn't help but return it. She looked at his parents had saw that Chris's father was smiling at her reassuringly, but as she looked over at his mother, she saw the stoney look that was on her face. She quickly looked back over at Chris hoping that his mother wouldn't kill her right there.   
  
"Hey Steph, did you have a good sleep?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah, I did, it was nice. Very comfortable." She answered back warmly.   
  
Chris's smile brightened at her words. She moved closer to him, and felt safer as Chris placed his hand on the base of her back. His mother was still looking at her with an unreadable face. She hoped that the woman wouldn't start shouting at her too. Stephanie had had some verbal matches in her time, mostly with Chris himself, but she didn't want to have one with his mother, not after what he had done for her.   
  
Chris turned towards his parents, "These are my parents. That's my dad, Ted, and my mother, Loretta."   
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you both," Stephanie replied honestly.   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too dear," Ted replied warmly.   
  
"Oh a pleasure. Is everything to your satisfaction?"   
  
"Mom!" Chris warned sharply.   
  
"I want to thank you for letting me stay here, and your home is really nice, from what I've seen so far of it," Stephanie told them.   
  
"Thank you Stephanie," Ted replied. He then stood up from the table and walked over to Chris.   
  
"Why don't we go out and see Scruffy, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you, that dog adores you?" Ted asked.   
  
Stephanie's eyes widened at the thought of being left alone with Chris's mother. She grasped Chris hand tightly not wanting him to leave her.   
  
"Em...why can't you bring her in here?" Chris asked. Truth be told he didn't want Stephanie to be left alone with his mother either. Who knew what would happen!   
  
"She's all dirty from the mud outside. Come on Chris," Ted instructed.   
  
Chris looked at Stephanie helplessly and pried his hand out of hers and followed his dad outside. As he passed his mom he gave her a warning look, silently telling her not to start anything. He couldn't tell if she got it. For Stephanie's sake he hoped she did.   
  
=   
  
As the door closed behind Ted and Chris, Loretta turned towards Stephanie. It was plain to see that the girl was nervous and more than a little scared.   
  
Stephanie stood stuck to the spot where she was standing, not daring to move incase she did something to upset Loretta. She nervously crossed and un-crossed her arms across her chest.   
  
"We...well I...I'll just..." Stephanie stuttered before she was cut off.   
  
"Help yourself to some coffee, if you like," Loretta told her civilly.   
  
"Erm, ok," Stephanie replied.   
  
Stephanie walked over to the coffee pot and lifted a mug from the railing on the wall. She lifted up the coffee pot to pour the coffee into the mug, but a sharp pain shot through her arm and the pot fell from her hand to the kitchen counter with a small bang, sending some of the liquid spilling over the counter. Stephanie pulled her arm to her and the pain was clearly etched on her face. As she saw the coffee over the counter she grimaced and reached for the cloth she saw sitting on the sink. As she reached for the cloth the pain came over her arm again, but more painful than before and a small whimper escaped from her mouth.   
  
Loretta had been watching Stephanie intently and saw the pain in her face when she had lifted up the coffee to pour it. Her motherly instincts had taken over almost instantly as she had seen Stephanie going for the cloth, and then whimper in pain. She was right by her side and had gently sat her down at the kitchen table.   
  
She looked up into Stephanie's eyes and clearly saw the the pain in them.   
  
"Do you want ice?" Loretta asked worriedly.   
  
Stephanie just nodded her head, and Loretta went to the fridge and took out some ice and wrapped it in a tea towel, and then handed it to Stephanie, who put it onto her arm.   
  
"Are you alright?" She asked.   
  
"Yes, thank you," Stephanie replied though her words were laced with pain.   
  
"Does that happen a lot?" Loretta asked curiously.   
  
"Just sometimes, it hasn't happened in a while though, it shouldn't last long I'm sure it'll be better soon," Stephanie replied.   
  
Loretta smiled, relieved that Stephanie was going to be ok.   
  
"That's good," She answered.   
  
Stephanie looked at the woman in front of her, she wanted Loretta to like her, but how? Well how about apologizing dummy, she thought to herself, you have put her son through a lot, it's only right.   
  
"Loretta?" Stephanie asked nervously.   
  
"Yes dear?" Loretta asked.   
  
"I know you probably don't like me, and you have good reasons not to, but I would just like to apologize for all I have put you and your husband through, when I was having that feud with Chris. I didn't know then what a truly great guy he is. You really must have been amazing parents to bring up a son like that," Stephanie told her with sincerity.   
  
She looked at Loretta and found her beaming with pride. She had a smile on her face much like Chris's. Loretta reached across the table and grasped Stephanie's hand.   
  
"Thank you, Stephanie. You're wrong, I don't hate you, I disliked you but after apologizing I can't help but like you. I guess Chris was right," Loretta replied to her warmly.   
  
The door opened and Ted came through the door followed by Chris, who was about to say something when he saw the ice that Stephanie was holding on her arm. He got a panicked look on his face and rushed over to her. When he got there he kneeled down beside her and took her hand into his and looked up at her.   
  
"Are you ok? What happened? Does it hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital? Dad have you seen my car keys? " Chris asked urgently.   
  
Stephanie laughed and squeezed Chris hand softly.   
  
"I'm ok Chris, I hurt my arm when I was pouring a mug of coffee. It did hurt but the ice that your mom brought me helped with the pain and it isn't sore anymore, so I don't need to go to the hospital, and your keys are in your bedroom." Stephanie answered his questions with amusement.   
  
"Are you sure?" Chris asked softly.   
  
"Yes, I swear, I am," Stephanie replied just as softly.   
  
Loretta looked over towards Ted and gave him a knowing smile. Ted chuckled quietly, his son sure knew how to pick them.   
  
=   
  
He sat alone in a darkened hotel room. The curtains were drawn, letting in no sunlight. He had a drink in his hand and his face was rugged, it looked like he hadn't shaved in days. He lifted his drink and downed the contents in one mouthful.   
  
He had tried to find her, with no luck. He had called her parents and she wasn't there, not that she would have, but it was worth a shot. He had phoned her old friends, but they hadn't seen or heard from her in a while.   
  
He stood up from where he was sitting, and over to the bottle of whiskey he had. He tried to pour some into his glass, but nothing was coming out. He looked into the bottle. It was empty. He had drunk the whole bottle and he was still angry at his failure to find her. He lifted the cup in his hand up and through it violently across the room, it smashed into a wall and fell onto the floor in millions of tiny pieces.   
  
He went over to the table in the room and angrily flipped it over all the objects on the table flew across the room and landed in a mess on the floor. He kicked over some chairs and started demolishing his hotel room until there was nothing left to destroy. He swayed and fell backwards, he landed on the bed and closed his eyes for a moment. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it up and looked at the picture of his wife - Stephanie - he scowled at it.   
  
"When I find you, you are gonna pay you little bitch! You think you can leave ME! No one leaves THE GAME! I'll beat you till you're black and fucking blue and you won't EVER leave ME again! EVER! " Hunter slurred, ferociously. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - Enjoy!  
  
=  
  
It wasn't even daylight yet, the sky was still dark, but with hints of the early morning rays. Chris rolled over, only to find the other side of the bed empty. His hand moved over the empty space searching for what he could not find. Chris's eyes shot open. Where is she was his first coherent thought, his eyes roamed the room, but he could see nothing. He was a millisecond away from having a panic attack when he noticed his curtains blowing in the breeze that was coming in from his open window. Chris got out of his bed and sleepily stumbled over to it. As he pulled back his curtain, he saw her sitting there, on the roof just outside his window. He had sat out there many times before, wondering where his life would take him.   
  
As Chris made his way out to join her, Stephanie turned around, smiled at him and offered him her hand, which he gratefully accepted. He took a seat next to her, never letting her hand out of his.   
  
"What are you doing sitting out here at this time?" He asked her.   
  
"I woke up and went to the bathroom, and as I was getting back into bed, I saw the sky through the window and I saw the stars. They are so clear here, you hardly ever see them like this back home. They're really beautiful," she told him softly.   
  
Chris looked at her. She was such a romantic, enjoying looking at the stars, Chris couldn't help but find it cute.   
  
"Yeah they are. When I was younger, I used to stare up at them for hours, wondering if I would ever become someone important," Chris explained with equal softness.   
  
Stephanie turned her head to look at him. She looked him in the eye.   
  
"Of course you are someone important Chris, you are so important! To so many people. Your parents, your friends, to the millions of Jerichoholics out there. They all love you. So much. You're important to me to Chris. If you hadn't got me away, I don't know what I would have done. You have helped me so much. Of course you're important," Stephanie told him sincerely.   
  
Chris smiled brightly at her, she was important to him too. The last couple of days they had spent together, how could he not think she was an important part of his life?   
  
"Thanks," he replied warmly.   
  
"It's only the truth Chris, you know I only speak the truth," she replied honestly.   
  
"Oh is that so?" He asked mischievously.   
  
"Yeah, of course."   
  
"So when you called me all those downright disrespectful names, you were being honest then right?"   
  
He looked at her face and saw Stephanie's eyes go wide as she remembered all the stuff she had called him. He couldn't hide the amused smile that appeared on his face.   
  
"Well...you know...back then...I didn't know you all that well..." Stephanie answered as she stuttered nervously.   
  
As she looked at Chris's face and saw the smile he had, she couldn't help but giggle at the memories of their colorful past.   
  
"True some of the names I called you were 'downright disrespectful' as you said, but to have a whole arena chanting 'Trash bag ho' isn't something I ever want to hear ever again. Oh and then there was the time you compared me to road kill, that's what a women really wants to hear. You can't go through life not having been compared to road kill, it's just not the same." Stephanie replied sarcastically.   
  
They both looked at each other and simultaneously, burst out laughing. After the laughter had died down, Chris noticed Stephanie shiver. He lifted up his arm and placed it over her shoulders, pulling her to him, to share his body heat with her. She looked at him, then put her head gently on to his shoulder nearest her, and sighed contently.   
  
"Those were good days Princess."   
  
"Yeah they were, but we weren't friends back then, and I wouldn't trade that for the world," Stephanie told him quietly.   
  
Chris smiled gently and leaned down and placed a soft kiss on top of her forehead.   
  
"Neither would I Steph, neither would I," he told her in the same tone as hers.   
  
They stayed there for what seemed liked hours, but was only a few more minutes, before Chris noticed that Stephanie seemed to be dozing, so he slid back inside silently and then reached out and gently pulled her to him, until she was securely in his arms and he carried her over to his bed that they shared, and put her down on to it. As he got onto the bed and lay down next to her, he noticed that Stephanie had fall back to sleep. He was on the brink of sleep when he felt her sliding up next to him, placing one of her arms across his abdomen and resting her head on to his chest. Chris smiled, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her closer, smiling as he once again fell back to sleep listening to her heavy breathing.   
  
Oh, what tomorrow would bring, was his last conscious thought, before he slipped into oblivion.   
  
=   
  
Hunter had been up for hours, and he wasn't in a good mood. Not that he had been since Stephanie had disappeared, not that he was concerned about her, he just wanted her back so he could control her again, so she wouldn't let slip all the things he had done to her.   
  
He was pretty sure she was all alone, he had alienated her from all of her past friends, and to his knowledge she hadn't made any new ones since she had married him. He was still having no luck finding her whatsoever, he thought it would have been easy. A young woman, out there on her own, with little money and credit cards. He thought she would have used her credit card by now, in fact Hunter was hoping that she would, but she hadn't and that angered him even more.   
  
Hunter was at a complete loss, maybe if he waited she would come back to him. He laughed at that thought, after all that he had done to her, he doubted it very much. He would just have to find her himself, and drag her back whether she liked it or not. He was not going to lose the power he had, not because of her.   
  
He picked up his phone and dialed a number he had been given by a friend after drunkenly confessing about Stephanie going missing. He waited for the person to pick up.   
  
"Hey, is this Ricky Park?"   
  
"It is? Good, I heard you help find people that have suddenly went missing, is that right?" Hunter asked.   
  
"Great, then I'll be needing your help, my wife suddenly went missing and I have no clue where she is or if someone has taken her. It's just I really miss her, and I just can't help thinking that she's out there somewhere hurt, God I couldn't bear it if she was hurt. She's my world. She means everything to me, please will you help me?" Hunter lied easily.   
  
"Oh thank you! I'll pay you whatever you need, whatever please just find her!"   
  
"Yeah, I'm at the Hilton Hotel, room 854, I'll be waiting. Thank you again, you have no idea how much I want her back, so she'll be safe with me. OK seen you then. Goodbye." Lie after lie was told.   
  
He turned off his phone, with a sinister smile on his face. If he couldn't find her, then he would pay someone to find her for him. No matter what the cost, and when he found her he would teach her what would ever happen if she were to leave again.   
  
=   
  
It was morning now, and the sun was bright and shining. Shining straight through Chris's bedroom window onto his closed eyes. He groaned as he lifted his arm to hide them from what had disturbed him, but try as he might, Chris just couldn't get back to sleep. He groaned again loudly this time and grumpily kicked his covers off of him. He noticed yet again that Stephanie wasn't beside him, he looked towards his window but she wasn't there either. As he sat up he heard laughter from downstairs and smiled to himself. He got out of his bed and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where he knew he would find the source of the laughter. As he entered the kitchen he took in the sight of his mother and Stephanie laughing at something they had just shared.   
  
"What's the big joke causing all this laughter?" Chris asked announcing his presence.   
  
Stephanie and Loretta both gasped, not having noticed him come into the kitchen. As he lazily fell into the seat next to Stephanie, he looked at what they were looking at and his face turned from amused to horror.   
  
"What are you doing showing that to Stephanie Mom?" He demanded.   
  
"Well she asked, and I thought I would share it with her," Loretta replied very amused.   
  
"You can't show her this, you can't, give it to me now!" Chris told them as he reached across to lift it up. Stephanie saw this and pulled it out of his reach.   
  
"Awwwww come on Chrissy, you looked so cute when you were a little baby. I thought you looked so manly when you were playing with that Barbie, tell me Chrissy, did you have wittle tea party's too?" Stephanie asked barely containing her laughter.   
  
Chris looked at her and his face was red with embarrassment. He folded his arms across his chest and sent an evil glare to his mother.   
  
"Of all the photo albums you had to show her, you had to show her my baby pictures! Why do you hate me? Why?" Chris asked his mom dramatically.   
  
Stephanie and Loretta collapsed in to a fit of laughter and this time Chris couldn't help but join in with them.   
  
"Just you wait Princess, we'll see who's laughing when I look at yours, just you wait!" Chris told her.   
  
=   
  
The rest of the day had Stephanie and Chris just lounging about in the front room watching television, making fun of old programs, trying to do silly impressions of them. After lunch Chris took Stephanie out around town. They went to a local restaurant, where they played pool, and where Stephanie surprisingly beat him 3 games to 2. What she had refrained from telling him was that she used to play against Shane all the time when they were younger.   
  
As they walked back towards Chris home, Stephanie was walking closely to Chris, he looked at her and made a silent decision and slipped his hand along her back, along to her hip at the other side where he rested it gently and pulled her closer to him. She didn't say anything, so he took that as a good sign and continued on the way to his home.   
  
=   
  
Hunter smiled as he closed the door behind Ricky, he had been a big help. He had given him a description of what Stephanie looked like and what her last movements were. He had done an outstanding job as the concerned husband. Pretending to be worried about his missing wife. Ricky had assured him that they would find her and not to give up hope.   
  
Once he got that bitch, he was gonna do some major damage he thought to himself, then she'll be so sorry.   
  
He smiled evilly, thoughts of his wife leaving his head as he stood up and got ready to go out. If he was lucky enough, he could find a fan and take her to his room.   
  
As he opened his hotel room door,he chuckled as he thought, it's not like I'm gonna get caught, and the door closed in front of him. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hope you all enjoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her head lay in his lap, as they both sat in the front-room watching some silly cartoon on the t.v that made both of them laugh. He would occasionally run his fingers softly through her hair; he liked the way she would sigh contentedly every time he did it. The weather outside was miserable, the rain had started the night before and had yet to stop. It had gotten increasingly worse through the night. Then with the wind joining in, a storm warning had flashed across the television, warning everyone to stay indoors for the foreseeable future. It actually wasn't so bad being stuck at home, he was warm and he had great company.   
  
His parents were in the kitchen where his dad was helping his mom make tonight's dinner, which he could already smell and was eagerly awaiting. Nothing was better than a home-cooked dinner, he thought, especially when it was steak and vegetables, his favourite. Scruffy was laying in front of the fire sleeping, like the lazy dog she was, and he had a beautiful girl right beside him. What more could he want? Well maybe a shot at the WWE Championship in a no disqualification match, where he could beat Hunter until he was a bloody messy and still win the title. Yeah, that'd be fun, he thought with a chuckle.   
  
Stephanie turned her head and looked up at Chris, when she felt his chuckle vibrate through him. As she took in the look on his face she noted that he looked happy, almost content. She wondered what went on in that head of his, would she finally be able to solve the mystery that he was? She wondered if he ever thought of her, like she did with him. She hoped so.   
  
"What are you thinking?" She asked simply.   
  
Chris turned his attention away from the television and looked down at her.   
  
"Nothing I haven't thought before, and probably will think again," Chris replied not giving away anything.   
  
Stephanie frowned and glared at him jokingly.   
  
"Way to avoid answering, come on, just tell me please?" Stephanie asked him with curiosity.   
  
"Why do you wanna know Princess?" He asked her.   
  
"Why do you not want to tell me?" She replied with a question.   
  
"It wasn't anything important, really. I was just thinking that I'd rather be here with you and my parents, than be anywhere else right now," Chris replied.   
  
Stephanie smiled at what he had said; he was such a nice person to be around, if only she had noticed that in the past. Maybe she would have had someone to protect her then as well as now.   
  
"Yeah it is nice, warm and cozy, like a home should be," she told him as the smile that was on her face moments ago disappeared.   
  
"Where'd the smile go Princess? What's wrong?" Chris asked her softly.   
  
"I was just thinking, I've never had any of this. Not when I was with Hunter. We never sat in front of the t.v and just watched it quietly. My parents never helped each other cook dinner, that was always Mom's job while Dad worked away in his study so no one could interrupt him and Shane could never get out the door fast enough. He would rather spend time with his friends than stay home and spend time with his family. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, so much, it's just we aren't the most functional family in the world," Stephanie explained to him.   
  
Chris could see the pain in her eyes when she mentioned her family. It really must have hurt her to leave them when she married Hunter.   
  
"So you miss them huh?"   
  
"They're my family, of course I miss them Chris. I miss the way my mom would hug me when I was leaving to go somewhere, I miss the way Shane always used to play tricks on me. Sure at the time I had been mad, but afterwards I couldn't help but laugh when I thought back. I miss the way my dad got way overprotective whenever a boy looked at me and with just one look he could intimidate them and make them scurry away," she told him quietly.   
  
"So why don't you give them a call?" He asked her.   
  
"Yeah call them, and say what Chris? Sorry for the past couple of years, I know I was a bitch, but my husband made me do it!" She asked sarcastically.   
  
"How about the truth? They'll understand if you explain it to them, they still love you, so call them."   
  
"What if they don't believe me? What if they think I'm not telling the truth?" Stephanie asked timidly.   
  
"How about you call them up and ask if you can come visit them, and then we'll explain it when we get there?" He told her.   
  
She smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I like that idea."   
  
Chris smiled down at her and then reached over and picked up the phone and handed it to her. She got up into a sitting position and looked at the phone.   
  
"It's now or never Princess, do you want your family again?"   
  
Stephanie looked at him as he stood up, and slowly walked out the room, giving her a encouraging look before leaving the room.   
  
Stephanie looked at the phone for a minute longer and then slowly dialed the number she had memorized many years ago.   
  
As she pressed the last digit, the ringing tone was all that she could hear. On the fifth ring it stopped.   
  
"Hello?" A gruff voice answered.   
  
"..." What can I say? She thought.   
  
"Hello?" He asked again with a hint of impatience in his voice.   
  
"Daddy?" She asked in a whisper.   
  
"Stephanie? Is that you?" He asked, in a neutral tone.   
  
"Yeah, Daddy it is,"   
  
"Well, what can I do for you?"   
  
"I miss you daddy, I miss you and mom so much!" She told him, he voice almost breaking.   
  
"Baby girl, what's wrong?" Vince asked in a softer tone.   
  
"I want come home, Daddy can I come home? Please?" She asked in a desperate tone.   
  
"Of course you can! Where are you? Are you with Hunter? He's been looking for you."   
  
"I'm at a friends house, he's going to be coming with me. Daddy please don't tell Hunter you've heard from me, please! He can't know, he can't find me!" Stephanie told him urgently.   
  
"Why not? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Vince asked in a worried tone.   
  
"Yes daddy, I'm ok. Now. I just need to explain my behavior to you and mom. I'm so sorry."   
  
"It's ok sweetie," he told her.   
  
"I'll see you soon daddy, I love you," Stephanie told him softly.   
  
"I love you too Princess," He told her.   
  
"Bye."   
  
"Bye, sweetie."   
  
As she hung up the phone, she realized that she felt better than she had in a long time, emotionally wise anyway and she had Chris to thank for all of it.   
  
Just then the door opened and there he stood, her "White Knight." She stood up from her seat and walked over to him and hugged him. He was clearly surprised at first, but then wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her to him, savoring the feeling of her in his arms.   
  
Stephanie reluctantly pulled away from him and gave him a grateful smile.   
  
"Thank you, Chris."   
  
"What for Steph?"   
  
"For telling me to call my dad, he said I can come home! Isn't that great?" She told him excitedly.   
  
"Of course it is Princess, I'm glad you're happy! When do you want to leave?"   
  
"As soon as possible! Not that I don't love it here, I do. I really do. It's just I want to see my parents so badly!"   
  
Chris smiled at her excitement.   
  
"We'll go as soon as the weather lets up and we can actually leave the house without getting drowned."   
  
She laughed.   
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about that!" Stephanie said disappointedly.   
  
"It'll clear up soon and the we'll get the first plane out here, I promise." Chris told her hoping to cheer her up.   
  
It worked, her face lit up and she started bouncing on the heels of her feet, excited that she would see her family soon. Once the excitement had passed, she walked up to Chris and gently took his hand in hers. She looked him in the eye and didn't start speaking until all of his attention was on her.   
  
"Chris, I really want to thank you, I couldn't have done this without you. You have been so kind when you didn't need to be. You saved me, just as I was about to finally give up and you took me into your home. You are without a doubt the kindest person I have ever known and I have no idea how I am ever going to repay you. Thank you so much!" Stephanie told him with sincerity.   
  
Chris smiled at her and pulled her closer to him, never breaking eye contact with her.   
  
"You don't need to thank me Princess, and you don't need to repay me ever. Your safety is all I want, I am never going to let anyone harm you ever again, you don't deserve it and you never have. From now on I always going to protect you. I'll always be there for you. Whenever you need me. Night or day. Now and forever. I'm yours," Chris said to her softly.   
  
Stephanie saw the look in his eyes and knew he wasn't lying to her. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by his piercing blue eyes; they were pulling her towards him. She felt herself inch closer and closer, and saw that he was doing the same, until finally they were almost nose to nose to each other and then there lips touched. It wasn't awkward and they didn't feel uncomfortable, no, it was perfect. It held everything they felt about each other. The pain they had once caused each other, the trust they had made and the passion that had yet to come.   
  
Breathlessly they separated, and looked at each other, their flushed faces caused them to smile.   
  
"To now and forever." Stephanie whispered to him, before she leaned in and brought their lips together once again. 


	10. Chapter 10

They were currently flying at 32,000 feet on their way to Connecticut. The night before, the weather had finally died down until it was a light drizzle. When he had told Stephanie that they were leaving, her face had transformed into one of pure joy at the thought of finally being able to see her family again.   
  
The night when they had left had been hard on him and emotional for his mother. He had never liked leaving his mom or dad, he always missed them and not knowing when he would see them again only made him feel worse. His mother had hugged him fiercely and had surprised Stephanie when she had done the same to her. She had looked at them both with tears in her eyes, knowing she would have to let her son go away yet again. She had then taken Stephanie's hand and told her in no uncertain terms that 'She was always welcome here with her son and that she was a very pleasant person to be around.' He chuckled as he remembered how Stephanie was left speechless. His father had hugged them both before they had gotten into the taxi, that then drove them to the airport.   
  
Now here he sat in the aisle seat of the plane, with Stephanie's head resting on top of his shoulder, while she sat there silently watching the clouds that passed them by through the window. He looked down and smiled as he looked at there clasped hands. It had become second nature for them to reach out and hold the other's hand. Whether it was for no reason at all or if they just wanted to be close to each other, he had no complaints either way and he hoped Stephanie didn't either. She didn't seem to have any which he was glad of.   
  
His life after their first kiss had been bliss for him. The kiss would be one of the moments he would treasure in his mind forever, because in that moment he had gotten everything he had ever dreamed about, and he wouldn't change it for the world.   
  
  
  
Chris looked down at her and wondered what she was thinking. He bowed his head slightly and softly pressed his lips on to the top of her head. She smiled as she looked up at him. She moved slightly and brushed her lips against his. Chris moved his arm that she had been resting on and put it across her shoulders, and then pulled her closer to him. Stephanie sighed contently as she rested her head on top of Chris's chest. They sat there a while longer, in comfortable silence, with Chris gently running his fingers through Stephanie's long, silky brown hair.   
  
"Thinking anything interesting Princess?" Chris whispered into the silence.   
  
Stephanie shook her head telling him no against his chest.   
  
"So you haven't wondered if the bathroom up there could hold two people in it then?" He whispered cheekily.   
  
Stephanie laughed a his question.   
  
"I can honestly say that hasn't crossed my mind, until now,"   
  
"So what has been on your mind Steph?" He questioned.   
  
Stephanie sighed and snuggled up to Chris some more.   
  
"I was just thinking if my family will believe me when I tell them, and wondering if Shane is going to be there, will they accept you and will they ever forgive me after everything I have done to them?" Stephanie said and finished with a humorless laugh.   
  
Chris tightened his hold on Stephanie, with both his hand and his arm wanting her to feel secure.   
  
"Of course they'll believe you sweetie, all they have to do is look at you to realize all the pain he has put you through. I don't know if Shane will be there, he could be but we just have to see I guess. How can they not forgive you? It wasn't you who was doing that stuff, Hunter made you do it. I've gotten to know you a lot Steph and I know you wouldn't willingly do the things you did to your family. Whether they accept me or not doesn't really matter because no matter what they say I'm still gonna stay with you until you want me to leave," Chris explained to her.   
  
Stephanie smiled and looked up at him.   
  
"So you'll be around forever then?"   
  
"Only if you'll have me," he told her seriously.   
  
"Is there even any doubt that I wouldn't want you to be around me after all that you've done for me?" She asked Chris intently.   
  
"I was just making sure Princess, I don't wanna be that far away from you anyway," he told her with a smile on his face when he looked down at her.   
  
Stephanie smiled up at him also as she slowly moved up and captured his lips with hers, they were so involved in each other that they didn't notice the stewardess waiting patiently until she deliberately cleared her throat loudly to get their attention. They pulled away slowly and looked up sheepishly at her. The stewardess smiled at their antics.   
  
"The Captain will be landing soon, can you please fasten your seat belts?" She instructed.   
  
"Sure, we'll get right on that," Chris told her.   
  
As she walked away, Stephanie moved from her comfortable spot on Chris and sat up straight and they did as they were told. About ten minutes later the wheels of the plane landed on the ground of the runway, and they had arrived in Stephanie's hometown of Hartford.   
  
Once they got off the plane and collected their luggage, they headed out the doors and hailed a taxi cab and once Stephanie gave the driver the address they were on their way. Each time Chris looked over at Stephanie she appeared more and more nervous as she got closer to her home. He reached out his hand and took hers into his and gave it a gentle squeeze.   
  
About twenty minutes later they pulled up to the gates of her house. Stephanie took in a deep breath to calm her nerves and exited the taxi, closely followed by Chris.   
  
"Is it to late to get back in the taxi and go somewhere else?" Stephanie asked nervously.   
  
Chris was just about to answer when the gates in front of them opened. It just showed that Vince had been watching for them and had seen them when they had pulled up.   
  
"I'd say so Princess," Chris stated.   
  
"Crap," Stephanie muttered as they lifted their bags from the ground and headed up the driveway towards the main entrance. When they finally reached it, the door opened just as Stephanie was reaching for the doorbell. There stood her father.   
  
His face held a smile as he saw his daughter standing there, but once he saw who she was standing with his face clouded with confusion.   
  
"Jericho? What the hell are you doing here?" Vince asked in a shocked voice.   
  
"Me..I...well...you see..." Chris stuttered.   
  
"He came with me Dad,"   
  
"You, but...."   
  
"Can we come in? I'll explain everything I Promise," Stephanie asked as she interrupted him.   
  
"Yes, ok come in, your mother and Shane are already in the main room."   
  
"Oh. Shane's here, I didn't know he was coming," Stephanie told him.   
  
"Neither did your mother and I, he turned up last night and your mother told him that you called, so he decided to stay, so he could see you," Vince explained.   
  
"Right."   
  
Stephanie and Chris followed Vince as he lead them to where the rest of his family was waiting. As they entered the room, the surprise at seeing Chris with Stephanie was clearly seen on Linda and Shane's faces. As Stephanie looked around the room, her eyes settled on her mother, who was looking at her like she wanted to do nothing more than hug her daughter but wasn't sure how that would be received. As she looked at Shane she could see the conflict in his eyes, he loved his baby sister but was she to be trusted?   
  
"Hi," Stephanie said to them meekly.   
  
"Hello," they both replied at the same time.   
  
Silence descended upon the room for a few minutes, until finally Vince asked the question they all wanted to know.   
  
"Why is Chris Jericho with you Stephanie?"   
  
"He...he helped me," Was all she said.   
  
"Helped you do what exactly?" Shane asked curiously.   
  
"I helped her get away from that asshole she calls a husband, that's what I did!" Chris explained to them forcefully.   
  
"Hunter? Why did you need to get away from Hunter, Stephanie?" Linda asked with confusion.   
  
Stephanie looked at them, they were looking at her expectantly, she didn't know if she could tell them, they wouldn't believe her, they would laugh in her face and call her stupid, they would.....   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a hand slip into her own, to give her strength to get through this. She looked towards Chris and smiled her thanks to him. She turned back towards her family and noticed them looking at her hand in Chris's, more confusion on their faces.   
  
"I needed to get away from Hunter because he used me as his personal punching bag. Chris was walking past his dressing-room one night and heard him talking to me on the phone and then when I came back, he took me away from Hunter and we ended up staying with his parents. So Hunter couldn't find me," Stephanie explained to them.   
  
"He did what to?" Vince asked with barely controlled rage. "He hit YOU! My daughter! How dare he?"   
  
Stephanie looked at her father, she could tell he was just managing to control his anger towards what she had just told him. Her mother was looking at her with horror in her eye, her only daughter had been beaten. She noticed her mother get up and walk over to her, and then wrap her arms around her. She felt the tears come to her eyes and then spill over, Linda held her tighter and whispered comforting words into her ear.   
  
Chris stood in the background, happy that Stephanie had the support she really needed. He observed Vince and how angry he was, but once he saw Stephanie crying, Chris noticed that his anger disappeared and he walked over to where his wife was holding her and also wrapped his arms around them, both giving her comfort. Once Stephanie's tears stopped Linda guided her over towards the sofa and sat her down next to her.   
  
"How long has this been going on for Stephanie?" Shane asked.   
  
"It started just after Kurt had that thing for me," Stephanie told him.   
  
Shane's eyes widened, that was almost a year ago.   
  
"That's nearly a YEAR! Why the hell didn't you get away sooner?" Shane asked outraged at the thought of Stephanie being harmed for that long.   
  
"I tried, I really did, but I had no friends, we weren't on speaking terms and I had nowhere to go. I was stuck," Stephanie told him.   
  
Shane looked at her, a sad smile came to his face. He walked over to where Stephanie was sitting and crouched down until he was eye to eye with her, he reached out his hand and placed it on her cheek.   
  
"You know you could have always come to me, I'm your big brother, I'm meant to protect you. If I knew what was happening I would have never let him touch you. He would have been dead before he could even have thought of it again," He told her protectively.   
  
Stephanie smiled at him and leaned forward and hugged him, he hugged her just as tightly, vowing then and there to always protect Stephanie like he should have before.   
  
"We need to contact the police and tell them so they can throw Hunter's ass in jail," Vince told them.   
  
"Daddy no, It's over now, he can't hurt me anymore," Stephanie told him.   
  
"Stephanie," He said, but as he looked at her he knew there was no arguing with her, she would get her way. "Fine, but when I see him again it won't be pretty and he can kiss his title goodbye, he'll never have that again. Ever," Vince told her darkly.   
  
Vince turned and looked at Chris, and noticed that he was looking purely at Stephanie. What was happening there he wondered.   
  
"Jericho," Vince's voiced boomed and caused Chris to jump slightly.   
  
"Yes sir?" Chris asked as he stood up when he saw Vince was walking towards him.   
  
When Vince stopped in front of him he stuck out his hand, Chris looked down at it in confusion and cautiously stuck his hand out there to. Vince then grabbed it and shook his hand.   
  
"Thank you," Vince said sincerely, "For what you did for my daughter, I owe you."   
  
"That's ok sir, you don't owe me anything, I just want Stephanie to be safe and happy," Chris explained.   
  
Vince looked surprised, but kept his mouth closed. Stephanie came over and stood close to Chris, where Chris unconsciously place his hand on the base of Stephanie's back.   
  
"Daddy, it's late and we had a long plane ride, so I'm just going to go to bed, is that ok?" Stephanie asked.   
  
"That's fine sweetheart, I'll get someone to set-up the guest-room for Jericho."   
  
"That's not necessary dad, Chris can share with me," Stephanie told him, when she saw the look on his face, she explained further, "It's I just feel safer when he's with me after all that's happened."   
  
Vince clearly didn't like the situation, but he remained quiet.   
  
"OK, I guess I'll see you in the morning"   
  
"Yeah," Stephanie replied as she hugged her father, "Goodnight everyone."   
  
"Goodnight Steph," was what she heard as her and Chris climbed the stairs that lead to her room.   
  
=   
  
Once they entered her room Chris engulfed Stephanie into a huge hug. He sighed peacefully as he held her in his arms.   
  
"See that wasn't so bad now was it Princess?" Chris asked her.   
  
"No, no it wasn't," Stephanie told him, "Thank you for telling me to call them, I wouldn't have done it otherwise. I finally have my family back, and it's all because of you."   
  
"My pleasure," He replied as he walked with her towards her bed. "You need sleep Princess, you look like death," he told her with a chuckle.   
  
Stephanie gave him a mock-glare.   
  
"Why thank you for your wonderful insight Jericho."   
  
"You know I'm joking," He said as he lifted her off her feet and then lay on the bed with her. "You know I think you look wonderful," he encircled he with his arms and pulled her close. "I always have, always will," He kissed her cheek and lay his on the pillow. "Because I love you." He heard her mumble something and he saw that her eyes were closed. He gave a snort of laughter. He had just told her his feelings and she was sleeping, way to go Jericho, he thought.   
  
He smiled. No worries he told himself, I'll tell her soon, when she's actually awake.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you guys think so far any good? Review and tell me what you all think  
  
Jodi :D 


	11. Chapter 11

The phone rang loudly echoing throughout his room, rousing him from his sleep. As he woke up he looked around his surroundings groggily and realized that there were clothes thrown around his room. Hunter looked to his right as he heard a feminine groan beside him. As he turned his head to look where the noise emanated from, he noticed a blonde sleeping on the opposite side of him. He smirked as he remembered last night's events. He reached over and picked up the phone to answer it.   
  
"Hello?" He answered roughly.   
  
"Mr Helmsley?" Asked the man at the other end of the phone.   
  
"Yeah, that's me! Who the hell's this?" Hunter demanded to know.   
  
"This is Ricky Park," he informed him.   
  
Recognition washed over Hunter's face. This was the guy he'd hired to find Stephanie for him.   
  
"I've found your wife, Mr Helmsley," Park explained to Hunter as why he had called.   
  
The smirk that had been on Hunter's face moments before returned greater than it had ever been. Stephanie had been found, no news had made him feel more happy than any he had heard before. How she was going to pay when he got his hands on her.   
  
"Oh thank God! Where is she?" He asked with false sincerity.   
  
"We had someone surveying her family at the McMahon mansion and earlier this morning a women matching your wife's description was seen at the main entrance saying goodbye to a Shane Mcmahon," Park said as he explained Stephanie's whereabouts.   
  
Hunters smirk faltered slightly, why was she at her parents? Would she have told them what he had done to her? No, he thought, she would have been too scared.   
  
"Was she alone?" Hunter questioned him.   
  
"As far as my man could tell, she was. We haven't seen anyone other than her parents with her throughout the day. So we are fairly certain that she is, in face, alone." He informed him.   
  
Hunters smirk returned full force and he could barely contain the laughter that was threatening to escape him.   
  
"Thank you! You have have no idea what this means to me! For us! For her!" Hunter replied ominously.   
  
"It's what I do sir. I'm just happy I could help you locate your wife," Park replied honestly.   
  
"Well help you did. I'll transfer your money at once. Goodbye."   
  
"Goodbye Mr Helmsley," he replied just before the line went dead.   
  
As Hunter hung up the telephone the laughter he was holding in erupted passed his lips and into the once silent room. He flung himself back on to the pillows that lay behind him.   
  
"What the hell are you laughing at, at such a godly hour?" A voice to his left asked him.   
  
Hunters head snapped to where the voice had came from and took in the disheveled blonde he had bedded the night before. He had forgotten all about her when he was having the conversation on the telephone.   
  
"None of your business sweet-cheeks," he told her as he stood up from the bed. "I'm going for a shower." Her face lit up at the mention of that. "Get up, put your clothes on and get the hell out of here before I come back," He instructed her as he made his way past her on his way to the bathroom.   
  
Doing what she was told, she slipped on her clothes and silently closed the door as she made her way out of his hotelroom. She rued the night when she met that self-involved bastard.   
  
=   
  
Stephanie sat at her family's kitchen table eating her breakfast, while she sat and listened to her parents talk about the day ahead of them. She smiled to herself. She had missed this, and she hadn't she hadn't even noticed it until now. Her father had moved on and was now telling them how the stock market had risen and how he was making much more money than before. Whereas her mother just sat there quietly listening to her husband's ramblings. Shane had left earlier this morning heading home to his wife. She had seen him off at the door and told him how glad she was at having him back in her life. They had hugged and had left, him promising to visit her very soon.   
  
Just as she was finishing off the last of her breakfast, she looked towards the entrance of the kitchen and saw Chris stumble in through it sleepily. He had been sleeping for a couple of hours longer than her. She was glad to finally see he had risen even if it was nearer the afternoon than morning.   
  
"Glad to finally see you up and about Jericho," Vince's voice boomed throughout the large kitchen.   
  
"Well I would've been down an hour ago Vance, but I got lost in numerous hallways you seem to have," Chris replied jokingly, causing them all to laugh in amusement.   
  
Chris came into the kitchen further and walked to the table where they all sat and took a seat next to Stephanie.   
  
"Morning, Princess," he said to her, as he reached forward for his favorite caffeinated beverage - coffee.   
  
"Afternoon, Chris," Stephanie corrected him as she watched him pour his coffee with amusement.   
  
Chris looked up at the clock that was hanging from the kitchen wall in full view of anyone who needed to see it.   
  
"It's still morning Steph, for at least six more minutes anyway." Chris told her cheekily, causing her to laugh at him.   
  
"Did you sleep well Chris?" Linda asked him.   
  
"Yeah, although Stephanie's snoring kept me up half the night," He told her seriously, causing Stephanie to choke on the juice she was taking a drink from.   
  
"Chris," she screeched loudly, causing him to winch slightly. "I do not snore, take that back right now!" She demanded, causing Chris and her parents to laugh.   
  
"OK, ok Princess, I totally take it back, you don't snore...that loudly. I actually slept well Linda. The bed was unbelievably comfortable," Chris told her.   
  
"That's good. So what are your plans for today then?"  
  
"Well, I don't know about Chris but I plan on relaxing by the pooll," Stephanie told her mother.   
  
"You have a pool?" Chris asked, at Stephanie's nod he jumped up from the table. "Well what are you waiting for Steph?" He asked as he pulled her up from the table with an evil glint in his eye. "Let's get going." Chris exclaimed as he pulled her to him and lifted her over his shoulder as he made his way to the pool.   
  
"Chris! What are you doing?" Stephanie yelped. "You better not be doing what I think you're going to do!" Her eyes widened as she saw the pool come into view. "Chris! Please! Don't do it." Seconds later she felt herself fall out of his grip and into the water below her, only having time to close eyes and mouth a mere moment before she was surrounded by the water.   
  
As Stephanie rose up from the water, she glared over at Chris, where he stood by the edge of the pool laughing hard at what he had done to her. She looked behind him and noticed her parents also had amused looks on their faces.   
  
"You think that's funny huh?" She asked as she swam over to where he stood. "I can see that you do! With the laughter and stuff." She raised up her arm towards him. "Help me up would you?" She asked him.   
  
Chris still chuckling with laughter, took her hand in his. Just as he was pulling her up, his eyes widened comically as he saw her smile and then felt himself being pulled forward, and fell head first into the pool beneath him.   
  
As he swam upwards, and got to the surface he couldn't help but laugh along with Stephanie, now they were both soaking wet and in the clothes they were in the night before.   
  
"OK, I deserved that, are we even now?" He asked her, his voice filled with nothing but humor.   
  
"For now." Stephanie told him as she pulled herself out of the swimming pool, and headed off to go get dried with a laughing Chris followed.   
  
=   
  
Hunter had showered and changed about an hour ago and now here he was waiting for his plane to take off. He was was lucky that they had a few spare seats on the flight he was on, plus money always helped to sway the decision.   
  
It would take him and hour or two to reach Connecticut and then from the airport to the McMahon mansion would take about another hour and a half. He leaned back into his seat as he saw the plane pull away and start moving forward, until it's speed increased and it was pulling back and he was airborne.   
  
He ordered a drink and sipped at it leisurely. Thinking about what he would do when he finally reached his destination. Poor lonesome Stephanie, he thought, she had no idea what she was going to receive when he got near her. None what so ever.   
  
For now, he would just sit back and enjoy the journey.   
  
=   
  
The day had been a lazy one for both Chris and Stephanie. They had just lain about the pool side for the better part of the morning. Sometimes going for a swim and splashing about, playing childish games with or on each other. Linda had informed them earlier that day that she and Vince would be at a benefit function till early next morning, so they had the place to themselves.   
  
As the day had progressed the sun had gotten increasingly brighter and hotter. So they had migrated into the house, where they were now sitting in Stephanie's parents living room, watching movies on Vince's silver wide screen plasma television. They had watched movies from all genres, comedies to horrors. Films like "The God Father" Trilogy, "10 things I Hate About You" and "Bruce Almighty." Right now though they were just watching "The Princess Bride," one of Stephanie's favorite.   
  
"I love watching that film!" Stephanie gushed happily.   
  
"Yeah it's alright if you like that sort of film."   
  
""Yeah," Stephanie agreed, just as her stomach reminded her that she was hungry. "Chris, baby," she asked him as she slid up next to him. "Could you do me a really big favor?" She asked him sweetly.   
  
"Depends on what it is?" Chris answered her back.   
  
"Well, I'm starved and I could really go for a Big Mac, with fries and a large Coke. Could you go get me one? Please?" She asked him giving him her best puppy dog eyes, that no one could resist.   
  
Damn, not the eyes, he thought, why the goddamn eyes! He sighed heavily. He hadn't even argued with her and she was about to win.   
  
"Fine, I'll go get it for you!" He her as she smiled at him. "But only because I happen to like you." Love, he corrected in his mind.   
  
"Thanks baby," Stephanie told him as she leaned over and kissed his lips.   
  
"Anytime," he said to her as he stood up and grabbed Vince's keys. "Your dad won't mind if I borrowed his car right?" Chris asked her.   
  
"I'm sure he will, but I'm not going to tell him, if you don't," Stephanie replied in a amused tone.   
  
Chris leaned over and kissed her goodbye.   
  
"I'll be back soon Princess," He told her as he left the room.   
  
=   
  
  
  
Hunter pulled up to where Stephanie was and saw Vince's car pull away. He smiled to himself as he exited his rental car. He had seen blonde hair in Vince's car, he guessed it was Linda, which meant Stephanie was in there alone. He walked up the driveway to the front entrance and rang the doorbell.   
  
=   
  
Stephanie was in the kitchen tidying away her and Chris's mess, when she heard the doorbell. She frowned in confusion, wondering who it could be.   
  
She walked slowly out of the kitchen and into the main hall. Chris had probably forgotten something and came back for it, she thought to herself.   
  
Stephanie turned the handle and opened the door with a smile on her face. As she saw who stood there her smile froze on her face and melted away as a look of absolute terror covered her face.   
  
Hunter stood there smiling at her evilly.   
  
"Hello, Stephanie! Did you miss me?" He asked her furiously.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So, do you hate me now? I'll update as soon as I can I promise, I just have a job now so I'm kinda busy. Review please! :D 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - Thanks for all the review guys.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Seeing him standing there in front of her, smirking and then hearing his voice jolted Stephanie back from her frozen state. She pushed the door forward as fast as she could, but no luck, as Hunter held out his arm and stopped it from shutting completely. He then forced the door open the best he could with a struggling Stephanie intent on keeping him out.   
  
As he stepped over the threshhold, he sneered down at Stephanie moving closer to her. Until his arm snapped forward and gripped Stephanie around her wrists pulling her to him, with a force only he possessed.   
  
"I asked you a question sweetie!" He told her vehemently.   
  
=   
  
So here he was, driving along the busy road heading to the nearest McDonald's. He pulled to a stop as the lights up ahead turned red. He couldn't believe he was sitting in Vince's 50 thousand dollar car at a red light, willingly going out to get Stephanie a meal. He could just picture her at home waiting patiently for him to arrive back.   
  
His face suddenly turned to a frown as he reached into his back pocket. Damn it he cursed silently. He had completely forgotten his wallet, which he had left on Stephanie's bedside table, in her bedroom. He let out a frustrated groan as he turned the car around to go back in the direction he had just come from, making the ten minute journey back to the McMahon's mansion.   
  
=   
  
"Well, I'm waiting Stephanie! Answer me!" Hunter roared into her face.   
  
"I...I..." Was all she could stutter out.   
  
"You dared to leave ME!" He shouted while tightening his grip on Stephanie making her cry out in pain. "I own you, or did you suddenly forget?" He demanded forcefully.   
  
"No..No.." Stephanie replied fearfully.   
  
Hunter loosened his hold a little, but still never relinquished the hold he had on her. He leaned down, until his mouth was right beside her ear.   
  
"That's what I thought. Being as it's the first time you have ever tried this AND also the last, I won't be that hard one you," he informed her in a cruel whisper. Then his hand was suddenly gone from where he had held her and was now flying through the air at a high speed and struck Stephanie at a force across her face sending her to the floor.   
  
Hunter looked down at her pityfully as she crawled backwards on her hands in an attempt to escape him. He grinned down at her as she backed up into a wall leaving her helpless to go anywhere. He noticed where he had backhanded her on her face was quickly bruising. He couldn't help but feel impressed with his handy work.   
  
"You see, what happens when you try to get away Stephanie? I have no choice but to punish you! You make me do it. If you hadn't disappeared do you think this would be happening?" He asked her gravely. Thinking about it, he shrugged. "It probably would have! But this gives me a reason to do it! To make you learn! That I'm all you've got. No one else gives a shit about you! You have no friends, your family tolerates you at best. No one cares about you, no one can stand you enough to care about you! You have no one! Nothing! But Me! Tough love is better than no love Stephanie!" Hunter rambled on relentlessly, looking down at her and saw her shaking her head.   
  
"You're wrong!" Stephanie replied in a harsh whisper, her voice coated with unshed tears.   
  
Kneeling down beside her, Hunter grabbed hold of her throat and yanked her to him violently.   
  
"If I'm so wrong, where the fuck is your cavalry?" Hunter asked her in wonder, then he forcefully pushed her head down hard until it came into contact with the hard marble flooring beneath her.   
  
=   
  
Chris tiredly pulled into the driveway leading up to the entrance of the house. The traffic had been madness, he wondered if he could talk Stephanie into ordering takeout instead.   
  
Parking the car back where he had got it, Chris got out of the car and swung the car door shut with a loud bang, as he turned towards the house, he distinctly heard a man's raised voice. Shouting, berating the person he was shouting at.   
  
Chris's eye's widened considerably as he realised that it was coming from inside the house and the reason why he could hear the muffled shouting was because the door at the entrance of the house was wide open. Without thinking Chris started running as fast as he possibly could towards the open door, dreading what he would find.   
  
He arrived only to find Hunter leaning over Stephanie, and asking her a simple question.   
  
"If I'm so wrong, where the fuck is your cavalry?"   
  
When he saw what happened next, Chris couldn't control the rage that surged through him at that moment in time. Without any control over his body, a feral growl escaped passed his lips, making Hunter whip his head around and stare at him in astonishment.   
  
"What the fuc..." was all Hunter managed to get out, before Chris had launched himself at him knocking him to the floor.   
  
Hunter looked up, shock clearly covering all his facial features, never once expecting anyone to come to Stephanie's rescue, especially not Chris Jericho of all people.   
  
"What..what...are you doing here?" Hunter spluttered mystified.   
  
"Protecting MY girl!" Chris growled possessively.   
  
'My Girl' What the Hell was going on, was all that passed through Hunters mind. He was about to voice that exact question when Chris's fist impaled his face knocking his head back with the force behind it, making it connect with the marble he lay on, just as Hunter had done moments ago.   
  
Hunter lifted his own fist to try and smack Chris back but as he was swinging it at his target, Chris saw it coming and blocked it with his forearm. He raised his hands to protect himself from the blows that Chris was delivering one after another but as much as he hoped that it would protect him, it didn't. Chris landed hits on both temples on both sides of his head, on his nose instantly making it flow with blood, smacking his lip tearing it in two, making Hunter taste the copper liquid. Chris's anger didn't seem to be dulling down anytime soon, so as a last ditch effort, Hunter brought up his knee up as hard as he could between Chris's legs, catching him in the groin. As the pain surged through his body Chris slid off to the side of Hunter and curled up into a fetal position, groaning in utter agony.   
  
Hunter lay where he was for a second recovering, then got to his knees and made his way over to where Chris was laying. He started hitting him, but his punches weren't as deadly as Chris's had been. The blood from Hunters numerous cuts slowly travelled down his face and dripped on top of Chris's face pooling into a puddle, then slowly running down the side of Chris's face. Staining the whiteness of the marble floor where he lay.   
  
As Chris felt the blood drip on to his face soaking him, brought him back to his surroundings. He looked up and saw Hunter's fist coming down towards him, quickly, but with sharp reflexes Chris reached up and caught Hunter's fist inches from his face.   
  
Surprised at what had just happened Hunter lost the momentum he had built up. Chris noticing this used this to his advantage and propelled Hunter off of him, and across the floor until he came to a halt. Chris lifted himself up off of the floor and slowly walked to where Hunter lay. Just as he had had seen Hunter do to Stephanie when he had arrived at the door, he crouched down and grabbed him roughly and pulled him towards him by his hair.   
  
"I'm not a violent man outside the ring. I'm not like you Hunter, I don't hit women who are defenseless and can't fight back. But when you hit someone I care about, who's MY girl, yeah you heard right MY GIRL. I get a little defensive," Chris informed him with an eerie, deadly calm as he rose to stand on his feet. Hunter looked up at Chris questionably, but as he did his eyes widened in panic just a millisecond before Chris's foot connected with his jaw snapping his head back violently as he sank to the floor unconscious.   
  
"Bastard." Chris called him simply as he spat the blood from his mouth.   
  
Instantly he rushed over and crouched beside Stephanie. She groaned as he touched her sore wrists.   
  
"It's ok Princess, he's not gonna hurt you, I'm here now and I'm not leaving you now," he told her comfortingly.   
  
He pulled her to him careful of her injuries and just held her to his body. Cradling her in his arms protectively. After a minute or two, he lifted her up and carried her to the sofa in the next room. Settling her down with care, he moved away and reached for the phone and dialled that well known number.   
  
"Yeah, I'd like to report a disturbance," Chris told them on the other end.   
  
=   
  
As Vince and Linda pulled into there drive way of their home, they were quite surprised to see a police car there also. Vince drew the car to a halt and got out of the car just in time to see Hunter being lead into the car.   
  
Vince worriedly rushed into his home and saw Chris holding Stephanie to him still. As the police officer moved away and out of the room, Vince moved over to his daughter and Chris.   
  
"What the hell happened here?" Vince asked.   
  
"Hunter attacked Steph when I was out getting food. I forgot my money and came back. Thank God I did or else she would have been worse," Chris explained to him.   
  
"How are you sweetie?" Vince asked her.   
  
"I'm OK. Tired but OK," she answered wearily.   
  
"Let's get you to bed Princess," Chris told her gently getting up and pulling her up carefully.   
  
As they said goodnight to Vince and walked out of the room, they passed by the front door in time to see Hunter being driven off. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - Hey people in cyber space (waves hello!) I hope you enoy this as much as I enjoy writing it for you :D  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chris moved slowly along the hallway in his search for Stephanie. He had gone downstairs earlier for some food. He had been starving due to not getting anything to eat last night because of what had happened. He had walked back up to their bedroom and when he had entered it, Stephanie had been nowhere to be seen. He had turned on his heel and left the room and began his search. Chris had looked in nearly all the rooms and there was still no sign of her whatsoever. As he passed by the second story window he happened to look out it and saw her sitting on a stone bench, facing outwards towards the sky.   
  
Making his way down the countless number of stairs and along the shiny marble flooring, Chris walked out the door, out into the fresh air of the brand new morning. He followed the path around the side of the building and came to a stop behind Stephanie. Chris knew that she knew he was there. People who had spent as much time together as they had form a bond. Which they had surely done, and for him it ran much deeper than just a new friendship, he hoped it was the same with her also. Chris walked up behind her and placed his arms on her shoulders and slid them down her arms giving her comfort. As Stephanie felt Chris's presence she relaxed and leaned into him, feeling the safety he offered and that she needed.   
  
Chris looked down at her and couldn't help but see the bandage that covered the cut on her forehead, he had seen to it when they had gotten to her room last night. There was a bruise that could be seen clearly around the edges of the bandage. He silently cursed Hunter to death for harming her.   
  
"Why are you out here all alone Princes?" He asked her softly.   
  
"I was just thinking about things, this is my thinking place," she explained to him.   
  
"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours Steph?" he asked her with curiosity.   
  
"Last night, what will happen now, how much I hate Hunter. You know, just the usual," Stephanie revealed to him.   
  
"Well you'll never need to see that bastard again! I swear, not while I'm around you. He won't get a chance to hurt you again! I made the mistake of leaving you last night, that was the worst mistake I have ever made. If I had my way he wouldn't even breathe the same air as you or anyone in the world!" Chris told her passionately.   
  
"But what if I want to see him again?" she questioned.   
  
"Why? Why would you EVER want to see the man that physically hurt you for fun, mentally degraded you until he made you feel useless and unloved? He doesn't deserve the right to see the pain he caused you, what his hands did to you, how they hurt you!" Chris informed her intensely.   
  
"Chris I need to do this! I need to do this for me! I need to understand why he did what he did, why he didn't love me! To figure out what I did to upset him. I just need to understand!" Stephanie told him helplessly.   
  
"You didn't do anything! This isn't your fault, he's a bully. He gets off on this sort of shit! If it hadn't been you, it would have been some other girl who didn't deserve it! You just got stuck with him, you're not to blame for his violent outbursts, he's just a disturbed person that needs a lot of help. Believe me Steph, you were not the problem, you were the victim," Chris explained truthfully.   
  
"I still need to go see him Chris, don't fight me on this, you know you'll lose," she told him lightly, causing him to laugh a little. It was hopeless to argue with a McMahon, they never let up and seemed to always win, no matter what. Chris pulled her closer to him, never wanting to let her go.   
  
"Fine, you can go but you're not going alone I'm coming with you, no arguments! That's my decision and it's final!" he informed her with   
  
authority.   
  
"Fine, but you better hurry up and get ready because we're leaving soon," Stephanie told him, as she pulled out of his embrace and stood up and turned to face him for the first time that morning. "Ten minutes, and I leave with or without you." With that said she turned and walked into her home, with Chris following her.   
  
=   
  
They were in the car, with Chris at the wheel and Stephanie in the passenger seat. They had left the house a while ago and were now minutes away from where Hunter was being held. Hopefully in chains and suspended painfully from hooks in the ceiling, Stephanie thought menacingly, although she doubted very much that, that had happened to him.   
  
Chris took a left turn and they pulled up into the public parking-lot of the police station. Suddenly thinking that this had been a bad idea, Stephanie gripped onto Chris's hand for comfort. Chris turned his head to look at her, an he took in her panicked appearance.   
  
"Steph, it's gonna be ok, he won't be able to hurt you! I swear on my life he'd have to kill me before he harmed you ever again!" Chris told her directly. "Come on, let's get in there," he instructed as they exited the car.   
  
He reached forward and took Stephanie's hand in his, causing her to squeeze it in thanks. They walked to the entrance of the building and went in. Stephanie went up to the nearest policeman and asked if it was possible to see Hunter. After a few minutes, dealing with the legal procedures, she was led into a room to wait for him.   
  
Stephanie had been sitting on an uncomfortable chair for at least five minutes waiting impatiently when the doors opened and Hunter shuffled in being escorted by two police officers. She took in his appearance and the smirk that covered her face couldn't be helped; he wore cuffs on both his ankles and his wrists, with a chain connecting them both, the orange jump suit that he had on over his body made her want to laugh, orange really wasn't his color. God, she thought, if only I had a camera with me.   
  
He sat down across from her in another uncomfortable chair and sneered at her from his position. As he took her in, he noticed the bandage on her head and his sneer turned into an evil smirk. Stephanie noticing what he was smirking at, narrowed her eyes and slammed her hand down on the table with a bang, shocking him in the process and made him look up at her in surprise. Feeling some amount of satisfaction, Stephanie felt her own smirk come back with full force, rivaling Hunters own.   
  
"What do you want Stephanie?" Hunter asked in a bored tone.   
  
"I want to know why you had to hurt me in order to control me? Why did you do it?" she asked painfully.   
  
"Cause it was so easy. You had no one, HAVE no one, no matter what you think Chris Jericho will end up using you like I did. He doesn't care about you! He wants the power just like I did, remember that when he's the one beating you. You can live in the knowledge that I was right and you, as always were wrong!" he told her cruelly with a obnoxious smile.   
  
"That's bullshit and you know it Hunter! Chris Jericho's a man and you're nothing but a fucking animal! NO ONE LOVE ME! No one fucking respects you, you only have the title because you're married to me. Do you think the fans respect an asshole who people job to? NO! There's millions of people out there who would rather see Chris Jericho, who actually works for title shots, be the Champion, than a controlling egomaniacal dick head like you!" Stephanie yelled at him seriously. This caused Hunter to look at her in nothing but surprise for a moment.   
  
"But he's not the Champ baby, I am, and there's nothing you can do about it!" he told her smugly all the while, which faltered when he saw the genuine smile that covered her own face.   
  
"Have you forgotten just who my father is? He's Vince McMahon! The Chairman of the WWE, he can do anything he wants to do! I hope you like the feeling of nothing around your waist Hunter, because in the unlikely pleasure of you ACTUALLY having a job when you get out of jail, you sure as hell won't be a main contender ever again, I can pretty much grant you that right now! My father loves me, and he's going to make sure that you are in here for as long as you can be, without bail, and no parole," Stephanie replied honestly while getting out of her seat and standing up and walking over to the door. "Enjoy your stay Hunter, if I was you I'd get comfortable, you're going to be here for a long, long time! Now remember, you ever fuck with a McMahon again, you're going pay big time! If there's a next time, you won't just lose you're title and job, you'll lose something much more precious." She finished as she opened the door and walked out of it leaving him in total disbelief.   
  
Stephanie saw Chris waiting for her with a worried look on his face. She couldn't help but think he was the sweetest guy she had ever met. She walked up to him and entangled her arm with his, smiling up at him they went on their way and left Hunter to rot where he was. She may not have told Hunter how much she hurt because of what he had done to he, but she did realise that Chris was right, he did need help, but she had gotten some amount of revenge on him, and for the first time in a while she was full of joy. Maybe she was destined for someone else, someone who was next to her at this very moment. She needed to figure out what he felt for her, and if she actually stood a chance. She hoped she did. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N - AH HA I AM BACK! Idiot computer's I hate them!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Stephanie turned around in Chris's embrace and hugged him tight with her arms around his shoulders. "I guess I'm not very good at playing hard to get," she whispered almost silently.   
  
And there, in the parking lot, of whereever they were, in front of anybody who cared to see in the fading light of an early morning spring day, she kissed him and he kissed her right back.   
  
Jolting awake with a start Chris's eyes sprang open and he sat up in the bed he was in. He looked to his right and saw her, the woman that haunted his dreams and made his waking moments all the more blissful. He couldn't recall how many times he had, had that dream in the past week. They all started out different, but ended up the same way. With Stephanie in his arms, leaning in and then kissing him softly on his lips. He had nothing against the dreams that invaded his unconsciousness, nothing at all, he welcomed them, but what frustrated him though was that it was simply that, a dream. Nothing more and nothing less. It wasn't happening in reality, not like he wished it to be.   
  
He looked at the clock on the night stand beside him, it read 6:45am, which caused him to sigh tiredly, wanting to do nothing more than lay back down, cuddle into Stephanie and close his eyes, but he knew that sleep wasn't going to come for him again today. He flung the covers off him, careful of Stephanie sleeping next to him, and got up and out of the bed. Slowly he walked over to the window, looking out he couldn't help but smile as he saw the early light of the morning, rising with him. Opening the door that lead out on to a balcony, Chris went out and took a seat on one of the only two chairs that was there, letting the warm rays of the new day's sun shine down upon him.   
  
Thinking back on the previous week and about how much his life and more importantly Stephanie's had changed. After Stephanie's visit with Hunter, they had gone back home with her feeling more liberated than she had in a long time. The day after, they had found out that due to the power and more importantly money that Vince had, he had seen that Hunter be incarcerated for quite some time. What had made the news even sweeter than it already was, was that Vince had stripped Hunter of his too long reign of being the WWE Heavyweight Champion and then made him a new-found member of the unemployed. Chris couldn't help but smile as he pictured Hunter in prison, after losing everything he had held dear to him, the thought of him being anyone's bitch in there brought nothing but amusement and a happy feeling inside of him. After all it was only half of what he deserved.   
  
Looking up as he heard the door open quietly, he saw Stephanie come out and join him on the balcony, sitting down on the only available seat there, facing him.   
  
"You're up early," she told him through a yawn, "Are you ok? You don't usually get up till past 9ish."   
  
"I'm fine, I just couldn't get back to sleep once I woke up is all," he told her. "So you won't be needing me now that Hunter's been put away. You're free, you don't need to be protected anymore," Chris explained slowly.   
  
What he had said registered with Stephanie, it made sense. No one was going to hurt her anymore, why should he stick around now? Did she still want him around? Most definitely. She didn't want him to go anywhere else, unless it was with her. Had she grown dependent on him? Maybe, but just being around him made her feel...a feeling she couldn't even describe. She couldn't deny it anymore, she Stephanie McMahon was in love with Chris Jericho. If she had taken the time to think back to when he had kissed her at King of the Ring, she would have realised she had feelings for him then also. She looked over at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking, was he glad that he could leave now, did he feel like she did? She couldn't tell, Chris was always a mystery she could never solve.   
  
Giving him a small, sad smile, "I guess you're right," was all she could conjur up in response. "When do you plan on going?"   
  
"I...I don't know, sometime today I guess," he stuttered momentarily. "I mean there's nothing keeping me here right?" He asked, silently screaming, 'Just tell me, give me a reason!'  
  
"Right." Stephanie answered shortly, if she wasn't worth staying for then she was not going to beg him to stay, no matter how much she wanted him to stay. Hadn't they kissed, didn't that mean anything to him, like it had to her? Standing up she headed towards the patio door. "I'm going to get something to eat," she told him.   
  
"Stephanie..."   
  
Turning around, she looked at him, catching his eyes with his, drawing her in. Stephanie stood there waiting for a while, until she thought he wasn't going to do or say anything more than just look at her.   
  
"Nothing," Chris muttered ruefully, while sighing heavily to himself for his unbelievable lack of courage.   
  
Watching her go, he wanted nothing more than to go after her, pull her into his arms, kiss her till there was no air left in the world and hold her to him for forever and a day. Chuckling to himself gravely, he couldn't believe how stupid he was being. Why not just tell her that he was crazy about her? One word, he thought to himself, rejection. Why would a woman like that feel anything towards him? He always fell for women out of his league, maybe he should settle down with Trish or someone. Nah, he thought silently, he'd never know what he was gonna catch with someone like that.   
  
~ Later that day ~   
  
Linda and Vince had gone out earlier in the day, for a meeting to decide what was going to happen with the Heavyweight Title. It was only Stephanie and Chris in the house. The sun from early in the morning hadn't lasted and the rain had come and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.   
  
Chris's bags were packed, he had just finished packing when the rain had started coming down forcefully, it was like the world was against him leaving Stephanie. He thought back to the time they had kissed, he thought it was going to lead somewhere but the more he thought about it, he realised that Stephanie had just been excited about going to see her family. He looked across the room, and he saw her sitting on the chair watching tv. It didn't look like she was paying much attention to what was on, truth be told neither was he. He wanted to tell her he didn't wanna leave her, that he'd go anywhere as long as she was by his side. He should have left a while ago, rain or no rain, but he'd look at her one last time and the seconds would pass until minutes had gone and changed into hours. Now was the time, she was etched into his memory every detail and if he didn't go now he never would. Standing up he lifted up his bag and put it on his shoulder and then walked over to where she sat.   
  
"Stephanie," he told, taking her from her thoughts. "I'm gonna go now."   
  
"Now? But it's raining, you can't leave now!" She told him.   
  
"It's only water it won't kill me," Chris told her. "I'll see you at the next show?" He asked her hopefully.   
  
"Yeah I guess I'll see you then."   
  
"Tell Linda and Vince thanks, for letting me stay here and you have my number if you need something right?" He asked her.   
  
"Yeah, I have it," she replied.   
  
"Good, anything you need, anytime you want, I'm there," he told her truthfully. "Well...bye Steph," he finished grudgingly, looking at her.   
  
"Goodbye Chris," she replied, as she leaned over and hugged him before he went savouring his touch one last time.   
  
Letting her go Chris slowly made his way over to the main door, opening it, looking back at her one final time he lifted his hand up and waved and then turned and walked away.   
  
As the door closed with a click, the silence echoed throughout the room, Stephanie stood there, tears coming to her eyes and spilling over and down her cheeks. Why had she just let the man she was crazy about walk away from her? Was she herself crazy? Moving forward quickly, she pulled open the door and saw him walking down the driveway at a slow pace, like he was waiting for something. Was he waiting for her? Right then and there she made up her mind, no matter what his feelings towards her were, she was going to tell him how she felt about him. Running out into the pouring rain she shouted his name.   
  
"Chris!" was what he heard through the pounding rain that was thumping down against the pavement below him, whirling around with a look of surprise on his face, he saw Stephanie coming to a halt, getting soaked in nothing but a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Dropping his bag to the ground he walked up to her, taking off his jacket and covering her shaking form.   
  
"Steph, what are you doing?" He asked confused. "Get back inside before you catch your death!"   
  
"Stay?" She asked him.   
  
"Stay," he repeated. "With you?" Chris asked and watched her nod her head yes. "Do you want me to?"   
  
"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to! Stay Chris, please?" She asked again, while walking up closer to him.   
  
"I...of course I will, for you Princess anything," he told her, causing her to smile and hug him to her tight, with her arms around his shoulders.   
  
"Is this a dream?" he asked her.   
  
"No it isn't, why?" Stephanie asked.   
  
"It's just I've dreamt this so many times before and I always, always wake up." Chris told her.   
  
"Well, you're already awake, so that won't happen this time," Stephanie told him. "Chris?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I need to tell you something," she said as he gave her his full attention. "I....I love you. There I said it, I love you. I have for a while now, I don't know if you feel the same, maybe you do, maybe you don't. But I've felt something between us and I tried to forget it but it didn't work. You make me feel so safe, something I never was with Hunter. When you hold me in your arms I never want you to let me go, I look in your eyes and I get lost in them. When you said you were leaving this morning, I wanted to do nothing more than grab hold of you and never let go until you said you weren't going anywhere, unless it was with me. I guess I'm not good at playing hard to get."   
  
Those last words causing him take a sharp intake of breath, it was just the same as his dream this morning. Looking at her, he tried his best to say that he felt the same way but his brain was having a little trouble working after her words, so instead he leaned down and kissed her, right there in the pouring rain, in the darkness of the night surrounding them. Closing his eyes he pulled back, then ever so slowly he opened them only to see Stephanie still standing there. Smiling, he silently thanked God that this wasn't another dream.   
  
"I love you too, so much." He told her finally content.   
  
The End.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
There you go people it's done, what did you guys think of it as a whole, it's my first ever wwe story so tell me! 14 Chpters phew that's the most I've ever written for a story! There's another one on the way thought, not sure when but it'll be soon, if y'all are intrested that is. 


End file.
